Lost and Lonely
by AleixxxAa
Summary: A young girl wanders into the magical Underground where she encounters strange creatures, and a pushy Goblin King with a temper and a playful mind. He immediatly decides what he's to do with her. Jareth/OC
1. Chapter 1: Lost in the Underground

Lost and Lonely

1

I stormed out of the house, furious. The winter air was cold and stung my cheeks. I was furious at my mom. She was always telling me I was wrong and stupid and didn't know what I was doing. My dad just sat on his ass all day. And my sister. Don't get me started. I just wanted to get out for a while and forget about it all. I ran into the woods, knowing my mom would lock the door in her fury. I ran as far as I could until the house was no longer visible to me. I looked around and sat down on a log. I tightened my hat and fixed my jacket. My gloves had no fingers unfortunately, so I rested them under my chin.

"I hate them," I whispered, crying. "I hate them and they hate me. Damn it I want out! I want a life refund!" I hit the log and sat there crying for a minute. I took a deep breathe and looked around. I had forgotten why I loved winter. Despite my hatred for the cold, I loved snow. It made the world peaceful and serene. My bad thoughts would dissolve and I would be happy. For a while. Until I came back to reality.

"No one can blame you, For walking away. Too much protection na na. No love injection na na. Life can be easy. It's Not always swell. Don't tell me truth hurts little girl, cause it hurts like hell." I softly sang a song to myself, trying to take my mind off things. "But down in the underground, you'll find someone true. Down in the underground, A land serene, a crystal moon ahhh ah." I wiped my nose and closed my eyes.

" Man. I wish there was a way to get to the underground." I said, hitting the log again. I got up to walk around some more, but stopped in my tracks. In front of me was a door. A random door standing in the middle of the woods.

"That wasn't there before, was it?" I asked no one. I walked around it, seeing that it would lead nowhere, because its just a random door. If I opened it, it would lead me back to the log. I shrugged, and playfully opened the door, walking through. When I stepped through, I noticed the log was gone. Along with the snow and the forest all together. Instead there was a large labyrinth ahead of me with a giant castle in the center. The sky was violet with beautiful clouds in it rolling by. There were a couple weird and exotic plants near me, along with rocks and I noticed it was warmer. I loosened my hat and unbuttoned my jacket.

"Wow." I said in awe. I turned back to the door and noticed it was gone. "Weird. I guess the only way out, is through." I said, and began to walk towards the labyrinth. Outside of it's walls, was a small area with a pool of water and some more plants. Small things flew around. One landed on my shoulder, biting me and giggling. I looked at it and saw it was a fairy. I flicked it off and walked forward. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small man, a dwarf, in rugged pants and a orangey vest, with a red cap on, spraying the faeries.

"Ahhh damned Jareth, making me work overtime with little break. Spraying these damned faeries uurrghh." He said, grumbling to himself. I chuckled at the sight of him mumbling and looked at the wall. I noticed a large door and pushed on it. It began to open. "hey hey hey! Where do ya' think yer goin'?" I turned around to see the dwarf with his hands on his hips. I looked around and then back at him.

"Inside." I stated simply. He scoffed and laughed.

"Well do you know where yer goin' inside?" He asked. I shook my head.

" Nah' I think I'm going to wing it." I said, stepping inside. The walls had moving things with eyes on them and branches all on the floor. There were two ways, left and right. They seemed to never end.

"How did you get ere'?" I heard the voice again. The dwarf walked over to me and stepped forward. I pointed back the way I came.

"Through a door." I said smiling.

" A door?" He turned and looked at me. "No one…wished you away eh'?" He asked, raising a brow.

"No…why?" I asked, raising my own brow. He laughed. Then slowly turned away. He muttered something. "Excuse me?" I asked him. He turned around quickly.

"Nothing! So eh'…waddya call yerself?" He asked me as I began to walk left.

"Aleixa. How bout you? What's your name?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Hoggle." He said. He seemed to be waiting for something. "Your eh, goin' the wrong way."

"I'm not trying to go a certain way. I'm going my own way." I stated simply, hopping over a branch.

"Your not trying to get to the castle?" Hoggle asked me. I shook my head.

"No. If I end up there, I end up there. " I said, as I touched the wall, my hand hit nothing, and I realized I had found a turn.

"Well, if yer not goin' anywhere, where are you goin'?" Hoggle asked. He was still following me.

"I'm going wherever I end up" I said, walking through the next part. There were a lot of bushes and brick walls and such and the ground was stone now. I saw a stone bench and sat on it. Hoggle walked up to me.

"So why are you here?" He asked me. I sighed.

"Hoggle, why are you asking so many questions?" I asked, looking up at the sky.

"Because it's my job…wait…Did you call me Hoggle?" Hoggle asked me, surprised. I nodded, looking at him.

" It's your name isn't it." I said laughing. He looked around very nervously.

"You mean your not Jareth pulling one of his surprise tests on me to see if I will lead you to the castle?" Hoggle asked me, in a much higher voice. He seemed nervous.

"No. No I'm not." I said, touching his shoulder. He jerked back. "What's wrong ho-"

"HOGBRAIN!" Someone yelled. There was a poof of smoke and glitter. Hoggle got down on his knees as I began to cough furiously. Suddenly a man was standing in front of us. He had a pointed face, pale skin that seemed to gleam almost like silver, blonde hair all fluffed up and two long strands by his face, he wore a black poet shirt and a blue vest, with dark grey tight pants and black boots. Around his neck was a strange necklace. He held a riding crop, with a crystal ball at the end. He wore black gloves on his hands, which were on his hips. His eyes were two different colors, one brown, the other bright blue. I guessed that he was Jareth, the king of this place, seeing I had read Labyrinth before.

"Yer, yer majesty! I was just-" Hoggle began, but Jareth hit him with the riding crop.

"Quiet Hiddleclad. I go to your working station, to pull one of my surprise tests on you, to test your loyalty, where I find you absent. So I take a look in my crystal and what do I see? You leading this lovely creature through my labyrinth." He said, pointing the crop at me. " And No one even wished her away. You know what I have to do now right?" He said, smirking. Hoggle gasped.

"No Jareth! Anything but the Eternal Stench!" He said, begging. Jareth nodded.

"Oh yes Hiccodle. The bog with you." He said, grinning evily. I stood up.

"Now wait a second!" I said loudly. Hoggle looked up at me, shaking his head. Jareth turned towards me. He seemed to be surprised, but almost pleased.

"And uh. Who are you?" He asked me, tilting his head. He walked forward. I backed up a little.

"I'm Aleixa." I said, looking down a bit.

"And what are you doing in my labyrinth?" Jareth asked me, coming closer. I looked down a little more.

"Well I was in the woods where I was walking around and I found a door and it led me to this place and I met Hoggle, but He thought I was you in disguise so he was trying to lead me back to the beginning because he thought I was trying to get to the castle and-" I looked up. Jareth was right in front of me now. His face was right in front of mine. I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. They seemed to be searching me for something. For a weakness.

"Well that's quite an interesting story." He said looking at me. He looked back at Hoggle. "Is this true Holoddle?" Hoggle nodded. Jareth frowned. "Very well. Be on your way." Hoggle got up, nodding, then looked at me. He mouthed, "Thanks." I blinked twice as if to say, "Welcome," and he ran off. I looked back at Jareth, who was smirking.

"I-I'm sorry Your Majesty if I came uninvi-"

" Now please. Spare me the apologies. If you would just come with me." Jareth said, still eyeing me. He held out one hand. I looked at him.

"Do I-"

"Take my hand." Jareth said. I reached for it. Quickly he grabbed mine, and pulled me closer to him. Suddenly, we were no longer outside. We were inside what looked like a throne room now. There was a huge throne which back curved a bit and was low seated but high on a step. I looked to my right where I noticed Jareth wasn't there anymore. He was sitting in the throne, one leg on the arm the other down normally, tilted almost. Surrounding me and filling the room were goblins of all looks and heights. Some flying some climbing walls. "Now then, "Jareth said, "Tell me, what should I do with you? Should I send you to the Bog of Eternal Stench? Should I turn you into one of my goblin minions? A Fairy? A frog? Or should I set the cleaners on you?" He looked at me, raising his eyebrows. As if expecting an answer.

"I..I don't know your Majesty. I mean. It's up to you, I mean..ugh what I'm trying to say is I trespassed uninvited and clearly your upset about it and I guess you can chose the punishment which is 99% possible, and the other 1% Is..well letting me go unharmed which is most unlikely and…" I trailed off in thought. I was rambling like an idiot. I looked at Jareth, who was grinning wildly and laughing to himself. He stopped, and looked at the goblins.

"Well?" He said loudly. They all began laughing hysterically. Jareth continued. I looked down at the floor. I felt like a fool. Suddenly the laughter seized. I had a bad feeling.

"Look up at me." Jareth said suddenly. I started to look up slowly. Jareth was sitting upright, with his hand on both arms of the chair. He lifted one hand, making a 'come closer' gesture. I started to walk forward. I stopped a foot away from the step in front of the throne. Jareth made another gesture. I took a couple more steps. He made another gesture. I looked at him.

"But I'm already on the step I can't get any closer without being on your-" I was cut short by Jareth grabbing the back of my head and putting my face directly in front of his. His eyes were still enticing and hypnotizing.

"Now tell me," He said in a low, and calm voice, "Why can't I do Any of those?" I looked at him, awestruck.

"Um-""Well first off, the bog of eternal stench. How rude of me would that be, sending you there? I could never turn you into one of my ghastly minions that wouldn't be right. The cleaners is far too severe a punishment. And frog no your much too pretty for that, fairy, I could but even if you'd keep your looks you'd get sprayed away." Jareth moved his fingers through my hair as he held on.

"So your…letting me go?" I asked, half hopeful. Although I hated life at home, being sent to a bog or turned into something wouldn't be fun. Or maybe whatever else he had in mind wasn't good either.

"Oh my dear I'm afraid not." Jareth said, crooning almost. I sighed, sort of relieved, but scared at the same time.

"Then, what will become of me?" I asked, hoping the answer wouldn't be too bad. Jareth smirked.

"Seeing that most punishments would be unfair and too cruel, crueler than me, I have decided that you shall stay here in my labyrinth, as a prisoner in a way, but as an inhabitant of the underground. And live with me and my goblins here in the goblin city forever." I gazed over his shoulder for a second.

"Underground…" I whispered, looking back at him. Jareth looked at me, tilting his head, he moved his fingers in my hair again.

"Something wrong?" He asked me. I shook my head.

" No, it's just that…earlier today when I was in the woods after leaving my house, I wished to find a way to the underground and that's when I found the door." I said to him. Jareth nodded.

"Yes when you wish about thing such as me and my kingdom, they are answered." He said. "Which explains how you got here." He looked at me again, smirking. "Well can't go back now can we?" He added a small laugh. He rustled his fingers through my hair, unwinding them and pulling them out, brushing my hair in a way. He touched the side of my face quickly then pulled his hand back. I backed up a bit as he got up. "Shall we?" He asked me. I looked around. The goblins were all gone.

"Shall we what?" I asked. Jareth smirked. He snapped his fingers and a small female goblin appeared.

"Take her to her room." Jareth said, as he walked out of the room. I heard him call back " Feel free to explore dear." As his voice trailed off, I turned to the goblin.

"Well, let's go." She said in a squeaky voice. I followed her through corridors with thousands of doors. Finally we came to a dead end with two giant doors. The goblin opened the one on the left and I walked in. It was a large room, with blue walls outlined in black, a large bed with curtains surrounding it, very antique with a black spread, a hard floor with a black mat placed in it, a vanity, a dresser, a large closet, a desk with, surprisingly, a laptop on it, decorations and paintings on the walls, two lamps, a bathroom, a skylight, and a huge window that looked over the entire labyrinth.

"Wow it's so big." I said looking around. The goblins squeaked as she exited the room. I looked around, shrugging. There was a note on the vanity mirror.

_Dearest Aleixa,_

_Dinner is in three hours. Wear what you like, but don't be too extravagant or too sloppy. Look nice. After all, it will be our first dinner together. Then we shall discuss living matters._

_Yours truly and most sincerely, Jareth_

I put the note down and thought for a minute. "Well, I better look and see what I have in my new big closet." I said opening it. Inside were pretty much all the clothes I liked. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, black boots, a black and blue striped long sleeve, and a black beret. I fixed my eyeliner and eye shadow and added an owl necklace. "All set." I said, deciding to go walk around and explore. I opened my bedroom door and walked down the hallway. I turned into the next corridor where I found all these doors. I opened one on my left. Inside was a giant ocean with fish and tortoises. I smiled. "Woah." A tentacle came, wrapping around my ankle. I pulled away, closing the door. I opened another, which was full of exotic birds. "Okaaaay." I said giggling. The next door was a jungle. Then the next was an old black and white film. I opened the last door in the corridor and saw it was a giant sky, filed with clouds. I stepped on one, and noticed I could bounce on them. I bounced from cloud to cloud laughing. "I believe I can FLYYYYY!' I sang out loud bouncing. I noticed there was a huge rainbow across the room. Then another one. I laughed at this and began to bounce some more. "Double rainbow all the way across the sky! Yeaaaaah! So intense! What does this mean? It's so bright so vivid! It's starting to look like a triple rainboooooow!" I slid down one of them laughing. I landed on another cloud. I looked up and saw I had gone much farther down from the door. "Well, I gotta bounce my way back up!" I said, jumping from cloud to cloud, making my way up.

"Ma'm" I heard a voice say. It was tiny but sweet and strong. I looked over to see a small fairy fly over. "Jareth asked me to fetch you for dinner." She said sweetly, grabbing my finger.

"It's been three hours already?" I asked. She smiled

"Time is different in the underground. It doesn't matter, because it's forever." She said. I smiled.

"Cool. Who are you?"

"I'm Genevieve. And I know who you are. Aleixa." Genevieve said, flying through the corridor. I fixed my hat.

"That's a beautiful name." I said. "I'm jealous."

"Oh but I like yours." She said, flying next to me. We walked down the corridor and took a stairwell down.

"Yeah well, there is a random I in there so people always pronounce it wrong." I said sighing.

"Oh that's not that bad." Genevieve said sweetly.

"Oh but try that for fourteen years straight." I said laughing. We continued talking about ourselves as we walked down the corridor.

"So do you like it?" Genevieve suddenly asked me.

"Like what?"

"The kingdom."

"Oh, "I said pausing, "I haven't really looked around."

"Well Jareth is bound to show you 'round." Genevieve said, stopping in front of a grand door. "Well, here we are. The Dining hall." The door swung open, and Inside was the most beautiful dining hall, with golden lining on everything and a long table in the middle. Paintings covered the walls and ceiling.

"Thank you Genevieve." Jareth said from across the room, sitting at the end of the table. "That will be all." Genevieve bowed and flew out. I walked over to the table and sat down across the way. "Come now!" Jareth suddenly exclaimed. I jumped at the sound and looked at him. "I may be your captor and you may be my prisoner here but I won't bite." The chair disappeared and was next to Jareth now. He still made me nervous, but I didn't want him to know. I slowly made my way to the chair and sat down. Jareth smiled at me and touched my hand. "How are you enjoying my castle?" He asked me. I smiled.

"It's…interesting." I said, grinning as I thought about the cloud room.

"Find anything you like?"

"Oh no just saw some rooms and stuff that's all."

"Aleixa," Jareth said sternly, "Don't lie. I know everything you do here. I have my sources." He said. I guessed the fairies and goblins. He then pulled out a crystal ball and began contact juggling it. He moved it side to side, as if to impress me. Then it disappeared. "So you like the cloud room eh'?" He said, letting my hand free. I nodded quickly. He smiled. "You should see it at night." That caught my attention. I loved nighttime, when the stars were out and such.

"What's it like?" I asked curiously. Jareth smirked.

"I'll have to show you." Is all he said as three goblins came in. One put a tray in front of me, the other in front of Jareth, the last gave us drinks.

"Thank you." I said, smiling to the goblin. It seemed pleased, until Jareth looked at it and it ran away. Under the lid was a plate of spaghetti with parsley, a roll of bread, and the drink was a fruity concoction that smelled delightful. I noticed Jareth was staring at me, twirling a fork in his hand.

"Well?" He said. I looked behind me to see if there was a goblin that he was scolding. Nobody but me. "Eat." Jareth said, loudly. I picked up my fork and twirled the noodles. I was uncomfortable with him watching me eat. I put the twirled pasta in my mouth and swallowed. "What do you think?" He asked me, smiling.

"It's really good." I said, eating more. Seeming satisfied, Jareth got back to his own plate. Once we had finished, goblins came and cleared our plates and trays. We were alone again. I was staring down at the table thinking. Wasn't I a prisoner? If so why wasn't I being treated like one? I jumped and shrieked when I felt someone grab my hand.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling Ill?" Jareth asked me, tightening his grip on my hand.

"No. No just thinking." I said, still looking down.

"Look at me." I ignored him the first time. "I said Look at Me right now!" He squeezed my hand harder and I winced in pain. I looked at him, tearing up. "Tell me…what is the matter? Are you…scared?" Jareth asked, sounding amused at the last part. Truthfully I was scared of what would happened to me if he lost his temper.

"I was just thinking, aren't I a prisoner? But I'm being treated like a princess." I said softly. Jareth loosened his grip a bit.

"That's because when I said prisoner, It was a term. Prisoner means being held under one's command and being captive. Your under my control now and I own you." Jareth said. I moved my hand out from under his grip.

"Um, not to be rude but, I am not an object to be owned so technically your just holding on to me but you can't own me." I said sternly. Jareth laughed.

"I beg to differ." He said smirking. "You may deny it now but sooner or later you will realize that in fact I do own you." He held my hand again and got out of his seat. "Come." He said. I got up and he took my hand, leading me out. We walked out of the dining hall and through the corridors. We stopped in front of my bedroom door. The door opened and we walked inside. He let my hand go and I turned to face him.

"Where did he go?" I asked out loud, seeing that he disappeared.

"Over here." he said, sitting on the window sill. "Come." I walked over to the window and stood, looking out. Jareth had his legs spread somewhat outward and on the sill, so there was sitting space in the middle of them. "Sit." He said to me. I looked at him.

"In your lap?" I asked. Jareth sighed shaking his head. He immediately grabbed my waist, pulling me into his lap and I was laying down onto his chest and in his legs. He kept his hands around my waist, holding on so I wouldn't fall off and out the window.

"Tell Me, Aleixa. What do you see?" Jareth asked, moving his head towards the outside.

"Your labyrinth." I said simply. I was getting uncomfortable in his grip.

" Well now it is your home too and you are allowed to explore if you ever want too, but not without someone like Genevieve around. The castle is a different story, you may explore as you like seeing it is less dangerous. The room next door to yours is mine if you ever need anything. And if your ever in trouble or in need, just call my name. Is this all clear to you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Crystal clear." I said, then giggled at my own little joke.

"What's so funny?" Jareth asked. I giggled again.

"Crystal Clear. You use crystals." I giggled again. I knew it was foolish but I thought it was funny. I thought Jareth would get annoyed, but instead chuckled. I felt him squeeze my side as he held my waist. I screeched and giggled.

"What now?" Jareth asked, smiling as he squeezed again. I squealed and tried to get out of his grip. Obviously, He thought what I called torture was hilarious. He squeezed again and didn't let go. I thrashed and squealed, giggling hysterically.

"Stop it!" I said, trying to move his hands. He grabbed my sides again and again. I laughed.

"Oh don't defy me Aleixa." Jareth said smirking as he let go. I breathed heavily and relaxed my muscles. I was out of breathe and still giggling. "Come now dear, you must get your rest after a long day." He said, looking up at the moon. I looked up at it too.

"It's so beautiful." I sighed. Jareth looked at me.

He whispered something to himself.

"hmm?" I asked

"Oh nothing. Come." He said, placing me down on the floor. I noticed I was no longer in my clothes, but a nightgown.

"When did I put this on?" I asked no one. Jareth just grabbed my wrist and brought me over to the bed. He unrolled the covers and I climbed in as I guessed I should.

"Pleasant dreams." He said, playfully smirking. Suddenly, he disappeared. I sighed. So far it was better than life at home.

"Please don't let me wake up and this all be a dream." I whispered. "I love it here."

I saw an owl fly by the window and grabbed at the necklace that was still on my neck. I slowly sank down in the bed and went to sleep.

Thanks to anyone who actually read this chapter. Please message with tips, corrections, spelling errors etc.

Jareth, Hoggle belong to Jim Henson

Genevieve, And Aleixa belong to me

Im not creative with names so I used my own so that's just how cool I am -_- Ik It's stupid but w.e

-Lexx


	2. Chapter 2: Winter and Crystal Flowers

Lost and Lonely

2: Winter and Crystal Flowers

I sat up in the middle of the night, awoken by a flapping noise. I looked around to see an owl sitting on the window sill staring at me. It shook and flapped it's wings, cocking it's head as it sat there. Getting out of bed, I made my way to it. As I got closer it backed away a bit. I stopped halfway across and stood there. It rustled it's feathers and made a loud "Who!".

"Shhh sh!" I said putting a finger to my lips. It immediately stopped and stared at me. I nodded. "I don't know if Jareth likes owls or not. Or animals for that matter. But just in case be quiet." It seemed to understand, because it perched itself on the sill and sat there. I smiled at it. It ruffled it's feathers happily. "I think I'll call you Winter. Because of your beautiful feathers." I said, walking towards the desk. I looked through, finding some paper and pencils. I pulled the chair over in front of the window, a few feet away.

"Who?" Winter hooted as if to say, 'What are you doing?' and I smiled.

"Mind if I draw you?" I asked. It ruffled it's feathers and sat completely still, staring at me. I smiled and got to work drawing it. After what seemed like an hour, I had finished the drawing. I turned it towards Winter, who ruffled and made a small coo in happiness. "Like it?" I whispered and put it down. Winter suddenly reeled and flew out the window. "Oh. Okay that's cool." I said with strong sarcasm. I walked over to the bed and climbed back in.

" Aleixa? Aleixa? Wake up!" Someone was shaking me and calling my name. I turned over putting my head under the pillow.

"Ouch!" I yelped sitting up, after something bit me. I looked to see Genevieve floating in front of me.

"Good. Your up." She said smiling. I rubbed my finger.

"yeah. I am." I said. "One question. Why?"

"Oh. Breakfast. Jareth is getting testy because your still sleeping and not there for breakfast." Genevieve said, looking half nervous.

"Why? I'm tired gimme a break Jeez can't he take a chill pill?" I asked, rolling over.

"Aleixa! If he gets mad at you, who knows?" She said, with concern. I sighed.

"If I get up, will you show me through the labyrinth today?" I muffled.

"Yes! If it's alright with Jareth." She said. I sighed, getting up.

"Do I wear anything special for breakfast or do I wear Pajamas like normal people do?" I asked. Genevieve giggled.

"Dunno. Jareth always dresses up for everything." She said smiling. I smirked.

"I could tell." I walked over to the closet, throwing on sweatpants and a black tee. I quickly pulled my hair up in a bun and threw on black sneakers.

"Ready?" Genevieve asked me. I nodded, yawning.

"Ready as I possibly could be. I look like crap but it's…what time is it?"

"Nine."

"Damn!." I said. "I never sleep that late!." We walked out of my room and made our way to the dining hall. I kept tripping, because I was yawning so much and not paying attention to where I was going. I bumped into three goblins and a couple faeries. Suddenly, I ran into something else.

"Ouch! Watch where yer….Aleixa!" I looked down to see Hoggle staring at me.

"Hoggle, Hey!" I said.

"Jareth didn't bog you! Or Goblin you! He…He.."

"Took me in." I said deeply and exaggerating in a way. Hoggle nodded, confused.

"Where ya' headed now?" He asked me.

"Breakfast." I said. Hoggle looked up at my head at my ridiculous bun and chuckled. "I know I know." I said sighing. We came to the dining room and Genevieve flew off and Hoggle left. I opened the door and walked in. Jareth was standing, impatiently , looking out the window. Genevieve was right. He wore a white poets shirt, his gloves, a black vest, grey tight pants and boots. He turned around and saw me.

"Well, look at you." He said, amused. "What took so long?"

"I was sleeping." I said, yawning again. Jareth smirked and took a seat at the table. I walked over and sat next to him. I rubbed my eyes as I got there, and closed my eyes for a second. I opened them to find Jareth staring at me.

"Why are you so tired?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Big day?" I said. I had forgotten about Winter.

"Oh yes. I had forgotten. You still aren't used to the whole…underground thing." Jareth said.

"No not yet." I said playing with my fork. '

"Well, you have forever to get used to it," He said.

"Forever?" I asked.

"As in till the end of time itself." Jareth said, as though he were saying 'Oh yeah the sky is blue.'

"I'm positive I am not going to live forever." I said "I'm lucky to live to probably ninety." Jareth laughed.

"Oh but your mistaken Dear, this is the underground and I could make you immortal if I wanted to."

"Would you?"

"When the time is right I will." Jareth said snapping his fingers. The three goblins came in with the trays and drinks again. We both ate in half silence. Occasionally Jareth would yell at a goblin and bog one of them. I kept hoping that one day I wouldn't be getting bogged. Once I had finished I got up out of the chair and started to walk away.

"That was good breakfast Jareth but I think I'll go now." I said starting to leave.

"An uh, where are you going?" Jareth asked as I stopped halfway.

"To go get properly dressed. Genevieve is taking me through to see the Labyrinth." I said.

"Oh no. " Jareth said. "Genevieve isn't taking you. I will take you." Because he couldn't see my face, I bit my lip and thought, 'damn it' and nodded.

"Oh. Ok." I said continuing out the door. As soon as I was out, I bolted to my room. I got inside shutting the door. I quickly pulled out jeans and threw them on. I put my hair in a ponytail and added earrings. I put on a white sip up sweatshirt over the tee and put my sneakers back on. I grabbed the drawing, folding it up and shoving it in a pair of boots. Someone knocked on the door. I rushed to the vanity grabbing eye shadow and put it on. "Come in." I said calmly. Jareth walked in.

"Ready?" He asked. "Almost." I said, adding some more mascara. Jareth came over and grabbed my wrist.

"You don't need it. You look great." He said. He wasn't smiling or anything. I put it down nodding.

"Oh…Okay." I said, stepping away from the vanity. Jareth pulled on my wrist, and we walked out the door. We walked out of the castle into the city. I looked around at the small houses, the fountain and the little stairs. "I've never seen this part." I said out loud accidentally. Jareth just continued walking, out of the gate and into the labyrinth. We kept on walking for what seemed like forever. I saw many places, statues, and other things. Finally we came to a forest part where the canopy covered the sky, making little sun shine through, but all the plants seemed to glow. Jareth walked over to a giant rock and sat on it.

"So," Jareth finally said, "Do you like it here?" He started to juggle one of his crystals.

"It's quite amazing in here. Glowing plants and such, I feel like Alice in Wonderland." I said, turning to see other things.

"I meant, How do you like it here in the labyrinth. The Underground." Jareth said, amused.

"Oh," I said, embarrassed, "I like it. It's confusing. But cool." I went over to a glowing red flower and poked it. It changed to a bright yellow. "Beautiful.." I said sighing. I heard someone else sigh and turned to Jareth. He was still juggling, but had his eyes fixated on me and the flower.

"Touch the center of it." He said smiling. Not one of his cold or playful smiles. But a warm one. I nodded, and looked at the flower. I touched the center. As soon as I did, it began to ripple with colors, changing constantly. I watched, amazed at this wondrous flower. It continued changing and glowing brighter each time. Suddenly it turned bright white, and hardened. It continued to glow and change, but was now a crystal flower.

"Oh my gosh." I said, picking it up. "That was amazing." Jareth was still juggling his crystal, but looking at me.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked me. I nodded.

"So beautiful!" I said, smiling. I looked at him. "This place is so magical."

"There are more surprises around every bend." Jareth said. I walked over to him. He was still juggling.

"How do you do that?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"I could teach you later," he said, "If you'd like me to?" I nodded, smiling.

"Well I'd love for you to-" I was cut off by a screaming noise.

"Majesty! Majesty!" A goblin flew out of nowhere, hitting a tree and falling to the ground.

"What Rangel? What is so important that you interrupt us?" Jareth said, annoyed.

"A little boy wished his twin brother away. And...his twin did the same." Rangel said, excitedly. Jareth smiled in such an evil way and stood. He suddenly changed into this black outfit with a dark blue glittering cape. He looked at me.

"I'll be back as soon as I turn these twins into goblins," Jareth said, "Don't move." He said the last part so sternly I nodded quickly. Satisfied, He and the goblin poofed away. I sat on the rock, alone.

"Alright. Now what do I do?" I said, looking at the crystal flower. Of course I got no answer. "Ugh. This is boring." I said to myself, playing with the flower. It gleamed and sparkled as it changed. "At least this thing is still in one piece. I'm surprised I haven't broken it yet." I turned it over and over just looking at it.

A crunching noise grabbed my attention from the flower. "Jareth," I called out, "Is that you?" My heart picked up a beat when no one answered. "Of your trying to scare me…It's working." I said, giggling a little. Suddenly, a small dog like creature, with one eye and horns came out of the bushes. I put my hand to my chest and took a deep breathe. "Just a dog." I said to myself. The dog sniffed the ground. Then looked at me and bared it's teeth. "Just…a dog. With eight rows of teeth." I said, backing up a bit.

"Food." It said in a low grumbling voice. It took two steps forward and it's tail wagged furiously. I shook my head.

"No. Not food. Friend." I said. I wanted to run but I didn't know if that would provoke it to kill me.

"Friend?" It said to me. "What is this friend thing you speak of?"

"A friend is someone you can trust and hang out with." I said smiling.

"No. Brute doesn't need friends. Just Brute." Brute bared his teeth again and opened his mouth wide. A second mouth attached to a snake like thing came out of it's mouth giggling. It started for me and I put the flower in my sweatshirt, zipping it up all the way.

"Jareth!" I yelled running suddenly. Brute chased me as we passed vines and such. I found a huge tree and grabbed one of the vines. I started climbing it as Brute gained on me. I put my foot in one hole accidentally, almost slipping off and falling. At the top I looked down to see him climbing on his own. "Damn it! Jareth! Where the hell are you?" I yelled. Brute laughed as he climbed up higher.

"I'm gonna eat you up!" Brute taunted me as he got closer. I kicked him in the face and jumped from the tree. I hit the ground and immediately regretted it. I went to get up and noticed my right leg was in terrible pain.

"Damn What a time to break my freakin' leg!" I yelled. Brute jumped down in front of me.

"Now your stuck." He said sticking his second mouth out.

"Back off!" I yelled. Brute leaped at me but I kicked him. He fell back and ran at me. Suddenly the ground opened up and he fell down screeching. I backed away from the hole and winced in pain as I moved. I felt someone grab my arm and help me up.

"How could you go and get yourself in trouble like that?" Jareth said sternly as he helped me up.

"Oh sorry mister 'I'll be right back' you weren't back! So I'm sitting there not moving like you told me and guess what happens. Oh! I know! One of your little creatures attacks me, forcing me to jump out of a tree and break my friggin' leg!" I yelled as Jareth glared.

"Well then I apologize but that's not important what's important is that you survived. Now let's get you back to the castle and fix your leg." Jareth said, putting one arm under my legs and the other around my ribs. I held around his neck, careful not to fall off.

"Out of all things to happen here." I said angrily.

"Just be thankful it didn't eat you." He said testily.

"I just hate being a damsel in distress." I said looking down.

"Well we can't help what happens just let it go." Jareth seemed angry and annoyed.

"Sorry that I just almost got killed." I said in a low voice.

"Enough!" Jareth yelled, causing me to jump. "Not another word from you. Capiche?" I nodded instead of responding. Jareth smiled, seeming satisfied. He poofed us into the city and walked into the castle. I was still in his threshold grip. We got inside and he sat on the throne. Carefully, he put his hand on my leg and gentle moved his fingers over it. I winced in pain as it throbbed. Suddenly, I felt nothing. "Move it." Jareth said. I looked at him, then my leg. I moved it, bending my knee. It was almost all better. It hurt a little. "I couldn't heal it fully," Jareth said, "Only partially." I thought for a second.

"Wait, so If you could heal it," I groaned, "Then why didn't you do that in the forest part?"

"Because," Jareth said smirking that annoying and playful smirk.

"Because why?" I demanded.

"I don't need to give reason to what I do." Jareth said defiantly. He found this to be a funny game.

"But I demand reason!." I said in a mock accent of his. He looked down at me, almost scolding. I immediately looked away.

"The reason I didn't heal you is because I wanted to carry you back," Jareth said taunting me, "Besides, it's funny when your helpless." He added a small and cocky laugh at the end. I frowned.

"You suck." I muttered under my breathe, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"What?" Jareth said cooley. I shook my head.

"Nothing."

"Tell me what you just said." He demanded. I shook my head again. Jareth grabbed my hair and tugged my head backwards, pulling. I grabbed at his hands and tried to make him let go.

"Stop! Stop it!" I yelled, crying almost. He pulled harder.

"Repeat it!" He yelled.

"No!" I said, grabbing at his hands again.

"SAY IT!" He finally screamed in my face.

"You SUCK!" I yelled back. Jareth's eyes widened, then slanted into complete disgust.

"I suck eh'? Well, if you hate me so much I guess you would prefer to stay in an oubliette." Jareth said furiously and the floor opened. He shoved me in and I fell down. I landed in a dark pit, that was cold and wet. The tunnel above shut and It got completely dark.

Big thanks to anyone who read this chapter ^^ I appreciate it. I would lvoe to here some tips, errors, and critques so PLEASE say something!

Jareth and Hoggle belong to Jim Henson

Aleixa, Genevieve, Rangel, and Brute belong to moi

-Lexx


	3. Chapter 3: Her Lulaby

3: Her Lulaby and

I sat with my knees on my chest, crying. Why did I have to go and say that? I hit the ground, furious with myself. "Stupid stupid stupid." I muttered, grabbing a handful of rocks and chucking them. I then remembered the flower. I quickly pulled it out and noticed it was normal again. I touched the center and it hardened and began to glow again. The oubliette lit up and I noticed I was in nothing more than a dark pit.

"Damn it." I said, looking around. "There is no way out!" I sat against the wall and thought for a second. "I wonder if Jareth is gonna bog me for this." I said to myself. I started getting nervous. "Damn why can't I just find somewhere where I am not always punished? First my mom, now a king of Goblins who probably wants to kill me!" I said, crying. I was really working myself up. I immediately scolded myself, "Now stop that!" I took a deep breathe and sat against the wall. Then played with the flower, impatiently and nervously. I started to cry a little more, but silently. "I bet he's thinking of a way to punish me now."

In my mind came a whole scene of goblins and faeries, including Hoggle and Genevieve. Jareth telling them his plans. Flooding the oubliette and me drowning. Releasing a brute on me. Setting the cleaners on me. Different ways to depose of me.

"And how's about this one?" He'd say. "We light the oubliette on fire!" He would then laugh maniacally and grabbing his crystal as he watched me burn. All the goblins would laugh.

"Glad to rid of her, pesky human." Genevieve would say.

"Real pain if yer' gonna ask me." Hoggle would agree.

"I should've killed her from the start." Jareth would say and the goblins would nod in agreement.

"Oh I'm screwed!" I yelled suddenly and began crying again. I was in there for probably three hours. I was tired. I was hungry. And I was scared to wits end. But for some reason, I was hopeful. Looking for the bright light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak. Every few minutes or so, I'd look up, hoping Jareth would open up the hole I fell through.

"Oh it's hopeless." I said, beginning to cry again. "He probably decided to lock me in here until I fade away to nothing." A small whistle rang through the oubliette. Carefully, I stopped crying and listened.

_Oh, why do you look so sad?_

_Just cause things seem bad_

_Little girl, now hush_

_I'm here now, I'm here._

"Who the devil is singing?" I asked myself, and I realized I was yawning. Yawn after yawn, I realized how tired I was. "God I'm exhausted," I said, nodding off. I sat up straight. "No! Must…stay...awake…in case…of…." I stopped talking and began to fall asleep as the singing continued.

_Close your eyes and dream_

_Close out your awful reality_

_Things will turn 'round again_

_Just hush you precious thing_

The sound of footsteps half woke me up. It was too dark to see anything anymore. The flower had curled up because of the cold. I could barley move or see, too tired of course. I felt my body lift off the ground and suddenly move. I was being carried. I tried to wake up fully, but the singing continued.

_Sleep as you will_

_You sweet little girl_

_I'm here now my dear_

_Don't worry, I'm here_

_Broken hearted_

_It's all in your head_

_Someone still loves you_

_Carries you through_

_So hush my darling_

_Nothing will hurt thee_

_Not when I'm here_

_You are mine dear_

I felt my body go limper and I started to doze off. Whoever had me was still singing the song, but The rest faded out.

_I am your gentle guardian…_

_**His voice was clear as day. **_

"_**Lovely creature…" Other noises echoed inside and someone yells out.**_

" _**What wrong with girl king?" It squeaks and others join in.**_

"_**What is wrong?"**_

"_**Majesty?**_

"_**Quiet All of you!" He yells to them. "I'm busy. Genevieve get her bed ready."**_

"_**Yes, King." Her voice trails off sweetly.**_

"_**Come now dear, just keep sleeping. When you wake, everything will be as it was." Then a sigh. "Or at least, almost as it was." Then a crooning, "At least this time your asleep as I carry you so your not mad nor I mad at you." **_

"_**Ready Majesty."**_

"_**Thank you Genevieve, you may go." He says. "Sweet Dreams , Love."**_

_**And gone.**_

The warmth of sunlight hit my face, blinding me as I opened my eyes. I shot up, surprised, looking around. I was no longer in a cold, dark, damp oubliette. But my bedroom. "Did I dream up the oubliette part? Did I pass out after falling out of the tree?" I asked myself, but I knew I hadn't dreamed it up. My hands were caked in dry mud. "No…It happened." I sighed. I wished it hadn't happened. The argument between me and Jareth.

"Afternoon'' Lexa." Hoggle came into my room.

"Hey Hoggle…wait...afternoon?" I said surprised. Hoggle nodded. "Wow."

"How ya' feelin'?" He asked me. He actually seemed concerned. I moved my hand.

"Ehh. Iffy." I said. "Did Jareth send one of you to come get me out of the oubliette?" I asked.

"No." Hoggle said, walking towards the jewelry. He picked a necklace up and looked at it. "Do you want this?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"How did I get out?" I said, getting up. Hoggle put the necklace on.

"Jareth got you." He said. I bit my thumb.

"Dang. He got me out?" I said out loud. Hoggle laughed.

"What'd ya' expect he'd ta' do?" He said, as though I knew what he was talking about.

"Well, I thought he would…" I trailed off, remembering my visions.

"Hurt you?" Hoggle said, coming to me. I nodded, tearing up. Hoggle put one hand on my knee. "He'd never do it on purpose." He said. "Only to help you. Granted he hurt us goblins and dwarves all the time, but yer' special." I sniffed.

"How do you know what he would do to me?" I asked, grabbing a tissue.

"Just a feelin'" Hoggle said, starting out.

"Bye Hoggle." I said, sniffling.

"Bye." He said before leaving. I got up and went over to the bathroom. I hadn't had a bath since two nights ago. I felt disgusting. I shut the door, and checked the bathroom for goblins or faeries. When I was safe enough, I undressed. I turned the shower on and climbed in.

"Ohh I needed this." I said, sighing. I grabbed a bottle of mint shampoo and began scrubbing. " _When I was younger I saw, My daddy cry, and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to read, a simple end." I sang as I scrubbed. "And my momma swore that she would never let herself again. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist. But darling you are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the exception. You are the only exception_." I stopped for a second, thinking I had heard something. I peeked through the curtain. Nothing. I shrugged and continued.

" _Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts. And we've got other ways, to make it alone or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now I had swore to myself that I'm content with loneliness cause none of it was never worth the risk But you are the only exception but you are the only except_i-" A small laugh interrupted my singing. I opened the curtain a tad to see three goblins stealing my clothes and towel, and leave the door wide open. Where all the goblins could see me.

"HEY HEY HEY! BRING THOSE BACK!" I yelled.

"No can do Lady!" One called.

"We is just having fun." Another said.

"COME BACK!" I yelled again. They just laughed and ran out. I quickly finished rinsing, then looked out. "Ooh those little bastards." I said, shaking a fist. I thought for a second, and sighed when I realized what I had to do. I really didn't feel like seeing Jareth at the moment but I had no other choice. "Jareth! A little help? Please?" I yelled.

"In a bit of trouble I suppose?" Jareth said, standing by the sink. I nodded, embarrassed.

"Yeah, three of your little minions just came in and stole my clothes and towel, leaving the door wide open." I said. Jareth smirked.

"Well that's not good. Is it?" He said juggling a crystal.

"No, but it would be generous of you to get me another towel." I said sweetly, batting my eyelashes.

"Well wouldn't it be generous of me?" He said, balancing the crystal on his finger. "I have good news for you, and bad." I groaned.

"Oh boy."

"Good news is, I do have an extra towel," Jareth waved a towel back and forth. He then opened it up so his torso was behind . "Bad news is, you have to come out and get it." He smirked playfully and raised his eyebrows. I felt my face drop into complete shock.

"Come over to you naked?" I exclaimed. "I think not!" Jareth shrugged.

"Guess I'll just go." He said, starting to leave. All his goblins were still in my room giggling.

"Alright Alright!" I yelled. I grabbed the curtain and got ready as Jareth readied the towel. I threw it open, covering my special areas and ran over to him. I turned my back to him as he draped the towel under my arms and around. I grabbed it so it would fall and he turned me around. He was grinning insanely.

"Well now that wasn't so hard now was it?" He said, touching my chin. I felt my face burn as it turned red.

"That…was the worst and most embarrassing moment in my life." I said, looking at the floor. Jareth walked me out of the bathroom, kicking a goblin, making the others leave. I quickly went in my closet and threw on black half loose sweatpants and a blue tee shirt. I came out to see him sitting on my bed.

"Well don't you look precious." He said, chuckling.

"Not in the mood." I said, looking for a hair dryer.

"What are you doing?" Jareth asked.

"Looking for a hair dryer." I said.

"There isn't one." He said, making the crystals disappear.

"Straightener?" I asked. Jareth shook his head. "Damn how am I supposed to fix my hair?" I said angrily.

"Why? Won't it dry like it looks?" Jareth asked.

"No. My hair is naturally a disaster. It's wavy, but not good looking waves." I said.

"Lemme see." Jareth said, throwing a crystal at me. Suddenly my hair was dry and wavy. "Hmm," He said, circling me, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Ugh I hate the way it looks." I said, fluffing it up. Jareth shook his head and began to brush it.

"Please dear, don't say that. It bothers me to see you downgrade yourself." Jareth said as he brushed. The more he brushed, the better it seemed to look.

"Well, I guess your right." I said, agreeing. "Maybe it always looked bad because I never dried it without drying it straight."

"I think it looks beautiful," He said, brushing, "quite Precious actually." I looked in the mirror.

"It actually looks wicked cool." I said as he took a crystal and it dissolved into glitter. He sprinkled some on my hair and added a small owl clip.

"There." He said, backing up to see. "Lovely." He said, seeming pleased with himself. I looked in the mirror and admired it for a second.

"For a Goblin King, you sure know how to make someone look decent." I said smiling.

"What? Did you think I was just a big, nasty, cruel king?" Jareth said, "I have a heart you know."

"Yeah," I said, "I'm sorry I told you that you sucked. I guess I was just…angry at myself. And took it out on you to vent in a way." My face turned red at the thought.

"Oh it's quite alright," Jareth said, walking up to me again, "Afterall, this time I got to carry you while you slept. Not as hard when your awake. Your quiet." He said the last part with a playful smile.

" Ha ha hilarious." I said sarcastically. Jareth grinned.

"Come, " He said, "I can hear your stomach just aching for food." I looked down at my rumbling stomach.

"Oh yeah. I had forgotten I was hungry." I said.

"But first," Jareth said, stopping me, "wear something not as…well…you know what I mean." He snapped his fingers and I was no longer in sweats. I was in jeans, an off the shoulder blue shirt, and black boots. I looked at him, and noticed he matched me to his black tights, boots, black poet shirt, navy blue vest with the high turned collar.

"Oh. Okay." I said as we walked to the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 4: Poisoned Cocktails

Lost and Lonely

4

Later that Night, I was sitting in the throne room as Jareth dealt with a little girl who had been wished away.

"Now now Hon you mustn't cry. Being a goblin isn't all bad." Jareth said to her. The girl, who looked about 12, was scared to death.

"But I don't wanna be one of them!" She said through tears, pointing to some goblins chasing chickens. "She isn't a goblin." Then pointed at me. I was holding a crystal in my hand and sitting by the hole in the floor where goblins sat yelling random things.

"Oh her. She's…special." Jareth said, winking at me. I looked behind me then back at the other two.

"Special?" I said. "That's what Hoggle said."

"Just please don't make me a goblin!." The girl cried. Jareth shook his head and walked over to his throne.

"Your mine now. You've been wished away to me obviously." Jareth said. He was having fun with this. "Toss me the crystal, Precious." He said, suddenly looking at me. I threw it over and he caught it, juggling it with ease.

"What makes her so special?" The girl asked, glaring.

"Okay, uno, I'm not special. I'm just…well….I dunno," I said, exhausted from this, "I came here uninvited. As in, on my own. Not wished away. Through a door that appeared in the woods. And now I'm a prisoner here so technically, I'm just here." I dodged as a chicken flew past my head. Jareth sighed and snapped his fingers. Suddenly I was on his lap.

"Oh I beg to differ." He said, grinning again.

"I don't like being manhandled and you very well know that." I said, testily. Jareth just laughed and snapped again. The girl shrunk and deformed into a goblin. "And she's a goblin."

"Ooh that's an A for you Little Miss Obvious." Jareth said tauntingly. I grinned.

"Thank you Sergeant sarcasm!" I said in a mock accent of his. Jareth just looked at the new goblin.

"Go fetch me the box over there on the shelf." He said defiantly. The goblin ran and grabbed the box. "Now go." He said, taking it. She ran off and other goblins went to pick on her. Jareth looked at me, handing me the box.

"What is it?" I asked, taking it.

"A gift." He said, smiling the very rare seen warm and kind smile. I opened the lid and inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was one of a crystal heart, that seemed to shine bright white. Jareth picked it up and placed it around my neck and shut the clasp.

"It's Lovely." I said, holding the crystal part with two fingers.

"Beautiful." Jareth said, putting my hair back over the back of the necklace.

"Why?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Why what?" He asked me. I touched the necklace again.

"Why did you give me this?" I asked him. Jareth looked over me for a second and then back at me.

" Because I felt Like I owed you something. For kidnapping you. For yelling. And for pushing you in an oubliette." He said, brushing my hair out of my face. "Plus you'll need it."

"Need it?"

"In two days I am hosting a party, where other Fae's will come. And There's a second part to the gift." Jareth said, poofing us away to my bedroom.

"I feel like we come in here too often." I said sighing. Jareth smirked, then snapped his fingers. Suddenly, I was in a sleeveless dress. It poofed out at the bottom, like a Cinderella dress, and had three layers. The first was pure white with gold flowers splitting opposite sides down to show the second layer which was gold and the last which was barely visible underneath was white again. My hair was the same and I was wearing gold heels.

"This…is what you will wear." He said as he walked up to me. He put his hands on my shoulders, moving them back and forth.

"It's so..so…Oh my god." I said as I fumbled for the right words.

"Outstanding? Elaborate? Amazing? Gorgeous? " Jareth filled in the blank. "Magical? Dream Like?"

"Any of those." I said smiling. He snapped his fingers, and I was in my regular clothes again.

"Now, come on. It's almost time." Jareth said, grabbing my wrist.

"Time for what?"

"You'll see." I shrugged and just followed him as he tugged on my wrist. We made our way to a door.

"Isn't this the cloud room?" I asked him. He nodded. The door swung open, and I gasped. The sky was black and full of dazzling stars. The full moon caused the room to be filled with a soft white light.

"I promised I'd take you." Jareth said, "And I never break a promise."

"But you never promised to me that you would." I said.

"I promised myself I'd take you." He said. "Isn't that good enough?"

"Yeah I guess-" I started to say as Jareth pushed me onto a cloud. "Not fair!" I said, laughing as I stood back up. He wasn't there anymore. "Where did he go?" I asked myself as I hopped from cloud to cloud looking. Suddenly, I felt something hit me, grabbing my waist. I felt myself go up and land on something curved.

"Found me." Jareth said, as he carried me over his shoulder.

"Manhandling!" I yelled. I laughed as he started to go up toward the moon. He put me down as we sat on it.

"Ever sit on the moon before?" He asked, smirking.

"No not recently." I said, laughing.

"I could have guessed that." He said. I sat there, staring at the stars for a second. I began to yawn and rested my head on my chin. I yawned again and closed my eyes a second.

"Why am I so tired?" I asked myself out loud. I had been feeling funny lately. I yawned again and was surprised to find Jareth pulling me onto his lap and putting my head on his chest.

"Shh." He said quietly. "Just rest." He began stroking my hair and singing. "_No one can blame you, for walking away. Too much protection na na. No love injection na na. Life can be easy. It's not always swell. Don't tell me truth hurts little girl. Cause it hurts Like hell. But down in the underground. You'll find someone true. Down in the underground. A land serene. A crystal moon._"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I said, still half awake. "At first I was scared and you seemed so cruel, but the second you told me I was staying here, you treated me so nicely. Why didn't you turn me into a goblin? Why?" I said yawning.

"Well, because." Jareth said. "I care about you that's all."

"But why?" I asked, nodding off. "I'm just like any other girl."

"No," Jareth said, "Your not 'any' other girl. you're my girl." He said the last part so sweetly.

"Like…your daughter?" I asked, getting comfy.

"In a way." Jareth said, stroking my hair some more. He snapped his fingers and suddenly we were on my bed. "I think you should go to bed now." He said as he picked me up and put me under the covers.

"No I can stay awake a little longer." I said, eyes still closed, yawning. Jareth snickered.

"No. Sleep" He said, laying next to me, above the covers.

"Stay." I said, whispering almost.

"Alright dear, I'll stay." He said, stroking my hair again. Content and happy, I started to fall asleep.

"who who?" I stirred in my sleep as someone spoke.

"Mhhmph." I muffled looking up. I saw Winter sitting on the window sill. "Winter, I don't want to get up, I'm too tired." I said, rolling over. I heard a flapping noise. Looking up, I saw Winter sitting on the edge of the bed. I reached out and scratched behind his neck. He ruffled his feathers in delight.

"Who who!" Winter hooted as I scratched him.

"Attention hog." I said. "You remind me of Jareth."

"Who…." Winter hooted, almost hesitantly. I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He ruffled his feathers and flew next to me. That's when I noticed Jareth had left. "Oh. He left." I said, disappointed. "Well, couldn't expect him to stay and watch over me. More important things to do."

"Who!" Winter pecked my face.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked. Winter was glaring at me. "I didn't know owls could glare." I said.

"Who!" He hooted pecking my hand.

"Alright Alright jeez don't make me get Jareth to bog you." I said. Suddenly, Winter snickered.

"I think not!" Winter said, sounding a lot like.

"Jareth?" I said, falling out of the bed. I watched as Winter flew up and transformed into Jareth.

"Hello Darling." Jareth said smiling. He waved his fingers and came over, helping me up.

"Oh my goblins!" I said. "You mean your?"

"Mhm." He said smirking.

"And you!"

"Indeed." He seemed pleased with himself. I walked over onto the bed and sat on the edge. "Did I scare you?" Jareth said crooning. I shook my head. "You seem flushed.."

"I dunno maybe Im just tired." I said looking at him. He was wearing his gray tights, same old boots, that white poets shirt again, with the black vest and the black gloves. He still wore a lot of makeup and glitter. His hair as poofy as ever.

"No no," He said, taking off a glove and feeling my forehead. His hands were cold. "Your foreheads burning up." He said, concerned. "Have you consumed anything strange?"

"Well," I said thinking back, "One goblin did give me a drink when we were in the throne room."

"Which one?" Jareth said, glaring.

"Skeeter." I said. Jareth slammed a fist on the table and snapped his fingers. Suddenly I was sitting on his lap in the throne. Skeeter and all the other goblins were around.

"You." Jareth said to Skeeter.

"Majesty?" Skeeter said innocently.

"What did you give her?"

"Me famous Scrambresian Cocktail." Skeeter said. Jareth groaned.

"Mortals. Can't drink. That. It sickens them." He said in complete disgust. I just looked at Skeeter. He seemed so sad and frightened.

"Me sorry lady! Me no me too!" He said.

"Too late skeeter." Jareth said. "Too the bog." He raised his hands to snap.

"Jareth," I said, grabbing his hand.

"What dear?" Jareth said, still glaring at Skeeter.

"Don't send him to the bog he didn't know." I said. Jareth looked at me. "Please."

"Fine. Skeeter, I banish you to an oubliette for eight days." He snapped and Skeeter fell through the floor screaming.

"That wasn't necessary." I said softly.

"Yes it was." Jareth said, looking down at me. "Your ill."

"He didn't know." I said. I sure didn't feel great. But I felt bad for poor Skeeter.

"But-"

"I'm fine." I said, leaning against his shoulder. Jareth just sighed and stroked my hair.

"Well I can't heal you when your sick so rest and drink liquids that aren't poisonous." He said.

"I can do that." I said, coughing. I coughed continuously. Finally after five minutes of constant coughing, I noticed that when I coughed, a strange purple liquid sprayed my hand. "That can't be good." I said.

"No it's not." Jareth said, suddenly moving me from his lap onto the throne as he rumedged through the shelves. He grabbed a bottle full of a silver liquid. "Drink this." He said. I did as told and drank. Immediately I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Im gonna be sick." I said, hunching over. Jareth quickly grabbed a bucket out of nowhere, handing it to me. I got sick in it and took a deep breathe. "Oh god that's disgusting." I said, looking away. Jareth snapped, making the bucket disappear. I sat down on the floor, rubbing my forehead.

"Feeling better?" Jareth asked, rubbing my back. I nodded and kept rubbing my forehead.

"In a way." I said. I wanted to cry because my insides were burning. But I kept thinking 'no mustn't cry mustn't cry'. Jareth looked at my face and saw my struggle to keep tears back.

"Don't be afraid to cry, Love." He said. I nodded, and started to cry. Jareth pulled me to his chest as I cried. "_Oh, why do you look so sad? Just cause things seem bad. Little girl, now hush. I'm here now, I'm here. Close your eyes and dream Close out your awful reality. Things will turn 'round again. Just hush you precious thing. Sleep as you will, You sweet little girl. I'm here now my dear, Don't worry, I'm here. Broken hearted It's all in your head. Someone still loves you, Carries you through. So hush my darling, Nothing will hurt thee. Not when I'm here, You are mine dear. I am your gentle guardian. And you my gem. You lovely creature you."_ I looked up at Jareth.

"The singing," I said, "That was you." I sniffled and coughed away from him. He nodded.

"As a matter of fact, It was." Jareth said, picking me up and walking to my bedroom. "I wrote it."

"For Sarah?" I asked. I remembered the whole Sarah Jareth thing. Jareth shook his head.

"No."

"What for?"

"Why who else but you?" Jareth said, still walking.

"Why?"

"Did you not hear the lyrics?" He asked, smiling. I smirked.

"I did." He opened the door and walked over to my bed. He put me under the covers and lay next to me. I put my head on his chest and he held on.

"I feel like crap." I said groaning.

"Well hopefully you'll be better for tomorrow." Jareth said. "Who else can I dance with?"

"Majesty!" Genevieve came flying in. She froze, then made a smile when she saw me leaning on Jareth. But frowned when she saw my condition."Oh dear Is Aleixa alright."

"Yeah Gennie I'm fine. Just poisoned and all." I said laughing. "Aww everything is so blue."

"No she isn't." Jareth said. "Mind watching her and keeping her company while I get ready for tomorrow night?" He asked her.

"Not at all." Genevieve said flying over to me. Jareth suddenly poofed away.

Thanks to anyone who read this. Please Review!

Jareth, belongs to Jim Henson

Me, Random girl, Genevieve and Skeeter belong to moi


	5. Chapter 5: Crazy Girls and a lovely walt

Lost and Lonely

5: Crazy Girls and a lovely waltz

I started giggling insanely. Genevieve tapped my face and I looked at her.

"Yes senorita?" I said, giggling.

"You seem…um…drunk." She said, trying not to laugh. I grinned insanely.

"Nahh. I'm poisoned haha!" I said laughing. Obviously, I was sick. Genevieve just giggled as I ranted. "But like I said, it isn't the fur that matters it's what color it's eyes are." I said, pointing to the ceiling.

"That made absolutely no sense in any way." Genevieve laughed.

"No you don't make any sense!" I said, biting my hand. "I taste funny." She giggled again.

"Hoo boy. Your definatly sick." Genevieve said grabbing another silver liquid bottle.

"Ew not thaaat stuuuufff!" I said, laughing. She nodded.

"Sorry." She instantly shoved the bottle in my mouth and I swallowed.

"I didn't get sick this time!" I said. I tried to punch the roof and turned over groaning. "I'm going crazy. Just put me down before I wreck havoc on the innocent goblins!" I said, waving my arms.

"You'll be fine." Genevieve said, grabbing my hand. I sighed and turned back over.

"_Just a small-town girl….Living in a…lonely woooooorld_!" I started singing. "_She took the midnight train going anywheeeeere!" _I grinned wildly and looked at her.

"I don't know this so-"

"_Just a city boy! Born and raised in south dertroiiit! He took the midnight train going anywheeeeere!" _I practically screamed before completely shutting down and blanking.

"Here we go. Now you'll be quieter." Genevieve said. "I told you, the craziness wouldn't last long." I just nodded and zoned out.

"What the devil is going on in here?" Jareth said, opening the door. Genevieve pointed at me.

"Poison effects. First sickness. Then drunkenness. Now complete shutdown mode."

"Smarty pants." I muttered as I tried to flick her away, but couldn't see straight.

"Nice try." Genevieve said as she put my hand down. I just stuck my tongue out and rolled over so my head was under the pillow.

"When I'm feeling my best, "I said raising a fist, "I'm gonna…" I put it down. "I dunno." Genevieve just giggled at my confused and annoyed state. I heard footsteps and felt a hand on the back of my head.

"How you feeling dear?" Jareth asked. I lifted a hand and put a thumbs down. He grabbed that hand and squeezed it. "Hopefully you'll feel better in an hour or so."

"Just admit that I was right when I said not to accept any beverages from any goblins." She said, flying to the pillow. I lifted my head from under the pillow and glared at her.

"Naw."

"Say it."

"Make me." I said grinning and then throwing my head back under the pillow.

"Genevieve," Genevieve said suddenly with my voice, "You were right the whole time and I was wrong I do belive you are so much smarter and not too mention a fantastic friend." I shot up from under the pillow. I saw Jareth trying not to laugh and Genevieve giggling.

"Cheater." I said glaring. She just smiled and giggled as she flew around the bed.

"Well your stuck with the cheater until everything is ready." Jareth said. "It's seven in the morning now and the party is at nine at night." He let my hand go and leaned down, kissing my forehead before disappearing. I smiled and tried to sleep. But the sound of someone singing interrupted me.

"Lex and Jareth sittin' in a tree. K I S S I N G. First comes Love! Then comes marriage! Then comes Aleixa with the-" Genevieve was interrupted by my pillow I threw hitting her.

"Home run." I said as I rolled back over. I felt the pillow hit my head now. And heard Genevieve giggling.

"Home run." She repeated. I just smiled.

"Alright." I said as I was holding the basket. "Shoot!" Genevieve threw the pebble and I ran and caught it in the basket.

"SCORE!" We both yelled as we started happy dancing. I laughed as I grabbed all the pebbles on the floor and put them in the basket.

"So that's, three got in," Genevieve said, "And forty that missed." I laughed.

"Next time, YOU hold the basket."

"I'm guessing your feeling better." She said to me, as she put the basket on the vanity.

"Me too." I said. "I feel a lot better than before. Just still kinda flushed and tired but nonetheless better." I looked in the mirror. My eyes had huge bags under them and I was paler than before, given I was naturally pale.

"So, are you gonna dance with him?" Geneveive suddenly asked me, landing on my shoulder.

"With who?" I asked.

"Jareth. The party. The dancing." She said smiling wildly.

"Oh." I said, remembering suddenly. "I don't know."

"You will. I know it." Genevieve started humming.

"If he let's me go," I stated, "I'm still kinda sick."

"Not too sick!" She said. "Besides, it's mandatory to have a date."

"It's not a date." I snapped quickly.

"Weeeelll," She said, "Thechnically it is because at the party you must have a partner or a date to go with you. At first, Jareth almost had to take one of the nymphs. That is," She wiggled her eyebrows, "Until you came along."

"Well obviously he'd take a nymph if he thinks I'm too sick." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Nahhh." Genevieve said. She was enjoying tormenting me.

"Alright let's end the conversation." I said. She nodded.

"Alright. Here's a new one. Do you like his tight pants?" I just looked at her with a small glare. She giggled and shrugged. "I mean, he's always dressed up." I smirked.

"Yeah all the time." I said.

"And the glitter!" Genevieve said smiling.

"Don't forget the gloves!." I said. "Always wearing gloves!"

"You think the gloves are sexy." Genevieve said. "Your even blushing."

"Shutup." I said crossing my arms. A few seconds later, I was dressed in grey leggings, my black boots, a white puffy shirt with a black not-so-leathery vest, and black gloves. Genevieve dumped a bunch of glitter on me.

"Oh my gosh!" She said laughing. "Poof up your hair and you'd look just like him! Only your eyes are both blue, and your nose is different, and your hair is darker, and your sick looking now-"

"I get it." I said laughing. I grabbed a small rubber ball and straightened out. "Genevieve," I said in a mock accent, "Fetch me my extremely over the top and glittery cape and black leather suit. I must go steal a baby!" I jumped on my bed. "For I am the Goblin King! Jareth!" Genevieve started having a fit of giggles.

"Your Majesty," She said pointing, and chortling between giggles.

"Yes yes. And you know what?" I said pointing at the ceiling, "I declare that everyone's pants must be as tight as mine are!" I grinned like he would, only without the pointed teeth. Genevieve seemed to be trying not to burst out laughing.

"Lex-"

"No! Who is this 'Lex' character? I am Jareth." I yelled stepping off the bed and backing up to the window. I backed up standing on the sill now, facing my room. "Well," I said, "LAUGH!" I turned to face the Labyrinth where instead I came face to face with Jareth. Genevieve burst out laughing and began to roll around in the air.

"Hello." Jareth said grinning. My face fell into complete shock.

"How much did you see?" I asked.

"Genevieve, fetch me my extremely over the top and glittery cape and black leather suit. I must steal a baby" Jareth said with a huge grin on his face. I felt my jaw drop. Jareth put a hand to my chin and closed my mouth. Genevieve was still laughing.

"You-You!" She said, trying to catch her breathe. "Oh lord!"

"I'm loving the get up dear," Jareth grabbed my waist, "You look good in pants as tight as mine." Genevieve laughed again.

"Ha ha Gennie," I said looking back, "Your really enjoying this aren't you?" She nodded between fits of giggles.

"I'm guessing your feeling better, Dear." Jareth said, as he jumped down from the sill, pulling me down.

"Yeah, I am." I said. "Not fully, but better." He smirked and grabbed my hand.

"Well that's good enough." He said, smiling. I heard someone cough and turned to Genevieve who mouthed 'told you so." I just shook my head at her and looked back at Jareth. He seemed to be staring at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head and snapped his fingers. I noticed we were in the Throne Room now. I was standing next to the throne and he was sitting in it.

"I have the decoration committee working on the ballroom now, My tailor working on my suit, and the chefs working on the food." Jareth said. "Which means I am free till seven o'clock. It is one." He looked at me. "Anything special you would like to do seeing that your feeling better and I haven't been with you in a while?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said, leaning on the arm of the throne. Jareth looked at me.

"There must be something you want to d-"

"Majesty!" A goblin came in. Jareth sighed and pinched in between his eyes.

"Yes?"

"There's a problem in the kitchen." The goblin said, ringing it's tail. Jareth sighed and looked at me.

"I'll be back in a little while. I have some bogging to do." He said before poofing. I shrugged and got up. I decided I'd just wander around a while.

"In my field of paper flowers," I sang as I walked down the corridor. That's when I remembered something. "I haven't danced in such a long time." I said. It was true. Normally I go to dance four days a week. But since I had been here, I hadn't danced. "Well," I said looking about, "I guess I could now." I threw off the fake vest and the boots and kept my socks. I shook off some glitter and walked to a room I knew was empty. It only had a mirror. I quickly wished for my Ipod and Ihome and watched as it appeared.

"Dancing time," I said, turning it on. Imaginary, By Evanescence came on and I readied myself. I started to do the dance I had made up for the school talent show and to show my teacher at dance. I quickly ran and stopped, doing my turns and executing my leaps. It felt good to get back on my feet and dance. When I had finished, I stopped my turn and posed. I looked in the mirror, confidently, smiling at myself. I jumped when someone clapped their hands.

"Impressive," Jareth said from the doorway. "I didn't know you danced." I nodded.

"thirteen years." I said. Jareth smiled.

"Well that will come in handy tonight now won't it?" He added a small wink. I blushed and quickly looked away.

"I guess." I said, as I stretched again. I hadn't danced in so long it ached. Shrieking as Jareth suddenly put his hands around my waist and brought me back up, I looked at him.

"Ever waltz before?" He asked me.

"There's a dance move called a Waltz. And a waltz turn." I said. "And in the school play I had to waltz so I guess I know how to." Jareth smirked.

"Well now would be a good time to practice," He said, putting one of my hands on his left shoulder and holding my other hand as he held my waist with the other.

"Sure." I said. He snapped and music began playing. Slowly, we started out, swaying gently and stepping back and forth quickly. The music picked up as it should and we suddenly swung left and right, turning as we did. Stepping lightly and quickly, front front back back side front side back. I tripped a couple times, and blushed each time.

"Your doing good," Jareth said as we continued, "But keep your head up and don't look down as much." I I did as told, so now we were looking each other directly in the eyes. His eyes were still as captivating, and beautiful. "I thought your eyes were blue." He said suddenly.

"Yeah."

"They're grey." He said, looking puzzled.

"They change a lot. Blue. Grey. Green. It's a cycle, usually depending on my mood." I said.

"Well what's your mood when they are grey?" He asked me.

"Happy. Content. Delighted. Nervous. Scared." I said, listing them. "My eyes are dark blue when I'm unsure of how I'm feeling but are a mix of blue and grey mostly meaning I'm mixed.. And green when I'm feeling wild."

"That's quite precious." Jareth said, smirking.

"Well, I like your eyes." I said, still looking in them.

"Why?"

"Because. One is a dark brown, like tree bark and the other a brilliant blue like sapphire." I said. "I've always wanted two different eyes."

"Yes but yours are unique too." He said, as we continued.

"Not as unique as yours." I said, smiling.

" Your eyes are a really bright grey now," He said, "What does that mean?"

"I'm happy." I said.

"Happy with what?" Jareth asked. He was really on this eye thing.

"Everything." I said. "This place, my friends I've made like Genevieve and Hoggle, and-"

"What about me?" Jareth asked. He seemed concerned, like I'd forgotten about him.

"Of course I'm happy with you. You're the reason I'm here. When I'm with you I feel, loved." I said. Jareth's frown completely switched into a full smile of delight. The music slowed down again, almost over, and we stopped. Suddenly, I heard a small voice. We turned around to see all the goblins and faeries staring into the room. Jareth glared at them and everyone ran or flew off. I chuckled and looked away for a second, trying not to laugh.

"Well that was rude of them." Jareth said.

"Give them a break." I said smiling. "They're just happy to see their king Happy."

"I guess your right." He said smirking. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room.

"Now I must go get ready for the ball as well as you." He said. He kissed my forehead and disappeared. I walked to my room and called on Genevieve.

"Hello, Mrs. Jareth." She said winking. I threw a pillow at her and grinned.

"Shutup." I said laughing. "I need your help with my makeup and stuff." She nodded.

"What are friends for?" She said giggling. After about an hour of just makeup and hair, I started to put on my dress. I had finished and looked in the mirror. I was amazed. No longer did I look like the little 14 year old girl. I looked older and elegant. My eye shadow was gold and sparkling, my lips coated in a light pink. My blush made me look not as sick as I did before. My hair was the way Jareth had made it before. I wore the crystal necklace around my neck and the dress looked as gorgeous as ever. I twirled in my heels happily and turned to Genevieve.

"Waddya think?" I asked, twirling. She hummed, and came over sprinkling glitter all over me.

"There we go!" She said. "Perfect for His Majesty." She said, winking.

"Your really caught up in this aren't you?" I asked.

Thanks to whoever read this! REVIEW WOULD BE LOVELY

Jareth: Or i'll bog you

Me: shhh Jareth just go back and yell at the phone some more

Jareth: It kept ringing at me!

Me: *eye roll*

I don't own Jareth Hoggle etc.

I won genevieve myself and random people


	6. Chapter 6: Snobby Fae's and Surprises

_**Lost and Lonely**_

6

As I made my way down the corridor, I lifted my dress so it wouldn't drag on the floor. Genevieve showed me the way to the ballroom. I noticed a line of people in fancy drags and dresses walking into a room. I returned the corner going back. Genevieve stopped me.

"Nervous?" She asked me. I nodded furiously.

"Yeah. I'm the only mortal here!" I said, fanning myself with my hands.

"Well don't sweat your makeup off!" Genevieve said. "You'll feel a lot safer with Jareth."

"That she will," Jareth said appearing. I looked at him, in awe. He wore a fancy white shirt and a glittering gold long sleeved lobster tail jacket with a curved extended collar. He wore white tight and gold boots. His makeup was as fancy as ever and he seemed to glow.

"You look amazing." I said.

"As do you." Jareth said with a smile as he approached me. "Just beautiful," He said. "Don't be nervous. Of course they will try to provoke you and will tease you, seeing how, obnoxious they can be, just ignore it all."

"I'll try." I said, rubbing my hands back and forth nervously. Jareth grabbed them and held them tight. Then put my arm through his and held my hand there. We walked into the ballroom. I looked around. It was glorious. Everything was shining and elaborately decorated. Women wore fancy gowns and men fancy coats and things. Everyone was chatting and dancing.

"King Jareth!" I heard someone exclaim. A very portly man and a very thin woman came walking over. He was a stubby man, with a rounded pig like nose, he wore a maroon lobster tails coat and pants, with green loafers and a green undershirt. His date, or wife, I presumed, was wearing a maroon dress with a green headpiece and veil.

"Ah Lord Prubescent! " Jareth said, with fake happiness. I could tell. "So nice to see you here."

"Yes same to you." Lord Prubescent said as he eyed me. His wife smiled, flashing pointed teeth like Jareth's.

"And uh," The lord added, "Who is this tiny creature?" He added with a snotty tone.

"This, Is Miss Aleixa," Jareth said, controlling his temper. "Aleixa this is Lord and Lady Pubescent."

"Ah yes I had heard." Lord said. "Your mortal pet."

"Pet?" I asked. Jareth just took in a deep breathe and flashed a fake smile.

"No, she isn't my pet." Jareth said. "She's just…special." I blushed at that word.

"Oh well I think she is quite adorable." The Lady said, pulling out a fan. "Mind if I pull her aside for conversation?" Jareth shook his head.

"No. Much to many people to greet." He said, quickly pulling away.

"It was nice to meet you!" I said as Jareth dragged me away.

"God those two are impeccable to be with." He said, tightening his grip on me.

"They seemed….um.."I tried to think of a word.

"Annoying? Snotty?" Jareth filled in the blank.

"I guess." Another couple came walking up. Couple after couple I realized that they all refired to me as Jareth's mortal pet. All the men would cringe at me while the ladies would adore me and think I was some fluffy puppy or something.

"A real mortal child!" One exclaimed

"Oh isn't she darling?" Said another.

"I've always wanted a mortal girl." Another whined. I just smiled and nodded at everything, instead of debating or anything. Jareth just faked grins and conversation as the men would ask how he deals with me. At one point we were sitting at a larger table with at least twenty other couples. The women had to sit on one side, across from their date. I, of course, was across from Jareth, who was getting more annoyed by the minute. The ladies sitting next to me were Lady Prubescent and Lady Manson. They were crooning over me.

"I say she is just a precious little dear don't you agree?" Lady P asked Lady M.

"Oh I agree with that. Mortals are so funny. How old are you dear?" Lady M asked.

"fourteen." I said. They both immediately smiled and giggled.

"Just a baby!" Lady M exclaimed.

"No not in mortal years!" Lady P said. "In mortal years she is a young woman."

"Young Woman? Well I must say she behaves like one. Not speaking until told when near authority." Lady M said, fanning herself.

"My dear," Lady P said, "Do you enjoy music?"

"Yes." I said. "most girls my age do." They both giggled.

"Do you sing?" Lady M asked, excitedly.

"Pardon?" I asked, nervously glancing at Jareth, who was grinning his way through a conversation as he glanced at me.

"Sing for us!" Lady P said. Other Ladies started saying the same. I just sat there, frozen in fear.

"I..I um don't know if I can sing that well." I said.

"How predictable," I heard Lord P say. "Mortals are always so hesitant to follow order."

"I don't know why you don't dispose of the thing." Lord M said to Jareth, who was rubbing his temples.

"Oh hush!" Lady M said to her husband. She looked at me, smiling. "Will you sing?"

"I…uhh..Well I-"

"Just answer." Another Lady said.

"Calm down," another said, "It's called 'putting pressure' on her."

"We just want to hear a song." yet another lady said. I sat in my chair, getting more uncomfortable each second.

"Fine." I said, as they all squealed with delight at it. "What song?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"Do you know, Come Little Children by Edgar Allen Poe?" Lady M asked. I nodded. "Oh good! I love that poem when people sing it." I took a deep breathe as I got ready.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away, Into a land, of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play. Here in my garden of Shadows. Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrow. Weep not poor children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passion. Hush now dear children, it must be this way. To weary of life and deception. Rest now my children, for soon we'll wake. Into the calm and the quiet. Come little children I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the times come to play, here in my garden, of shadows_."

"ooooooh! Delightful! Oh I love this little child!" Suddenly squealed Lady P as she squished me in a hug. Lady M squealed.

"Oh what a doll!" She cried hugging me too. All the ladies began chatting again and touching me. I looked at Jareth, who was staring at me along with the other men, and mouthed, 'you owe me big-time'. He nodded, and cleared his throat.

"Well, Ladies and Lords I think it's time for the King and Queens waltz so go dance and enjoy the rest of the evening." Jareth announced. All at once, the ladies got with their husbands and ran onto the dance floor. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Oh my friggin god." I said, putting my head on the table. "If I get pinched, poked, or whatever they were doing to me again, I'm gonna flip."

"I honestly hate having to host these parties." Jareth said.

"I can see why." I said, looking up. "How come all fae's can't be like you?" Jareth smirked.

"See? And you hated me at first." He said, holding my hand. "Come." I stood up and walked onto the dance floor with him. We started to waltz like we had in the room earlier. Only this time I didn't trip. We glided and almost floated over the dance floor. I down at the floor for a split second before Jareth took his hand from my waist and moved my face back up to look at him. He then put it back on my waist and we continued. I looked into his eyes and stared. I could see my reflection in them and wondered, 'so if he see's me as this, does he ever wonder how I see him?' The music started to slow down and he pulled me closer to him. I put my head on his chest as we swayed. When we had finished, I looked up to see that we were no longer part of the great mass of dancing. Everyone had spread into a circle and watched us apparently. Jareth took my hand, kissing it, before leading me over to the door. We thanked everyone for coming and the second everyone was gone, Jareth sat down in a nearby chair.

"Tired?" I asked, walking over. He looked at me.

"Yes and No." He said.

"How so?"

"Yes, tired of those people. No I'm not physically tired." he said, rubbing his temples. He then looked at me. "I didn't know you sing."

"I don't." I said. "So that's why it was. Ughhh." I said, sticking out my tongue like I was gagging.

"It wasn't bad. It's was good for someone who doesn't sing." Jareth said.

"Ehhhh." I said, sitting in another chair. I kicked off my heels and laid back.

"Sorry about those two…nitwits." Jareth said.

"Oh I've dealt with worse." I said, groaning.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. My mom." I said, suddenly remember why I was here. "That's why I was in the woods."

"I don't get it." Jareth said.

"My mom has never really liked me, same with the rest of my family. They always teased me and hurt me. She had locked me out of the house so I ran into the woods and wished for a way out. I guess, I wasn't expecting to actually find a way to someplace like this and get a way from it all." I started tearing up a bit. "I just hated the way I was treated there and then I came here and how I've changed in the past five days. I bet they don't even miss me."

"Oh Love," Jareth said, pulling his chair closer to mine, "You're here with me now. There's no need to look back on the terrible memories. Your never going back to that awful place again."

"I know it's just," I couldn't think. "It's just that I feel so, out of place here. But happy. I was always out of place at home but it wasn't the same. I was always looking for a way out and now I just can't think straight because all my emotions are mixed up and I just feel like no one even cares that I'm gone except probably a few good friends and I miss them and I-." I gave up and started crying. Jareth took his thumb, wiping my tears.

"Shhh shh," He said, whispering, "Now don't cry over someone who wouldn't cry over you. And I understand that you miss your friends but you're here now and we can't change that." I nodded and took a deep breathe.

"It's so weird. I'd never cry at home. Since I've gotten here, I've actually cried for the first time in a long time." I said. "I guess I'm just letting it all out finally."

"It's good to let it out." Jareth said, stroking my face. "Don't ever hold it inside."

"I guess your right." I said, taking an even bigger breathe than before. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Well, "He said, pulling out a crystal, "Seems we're all alone now." I nodded.

"Yeah." I said. Jareth juggled his crystal back and forth. I sat back in the chair and stared at the empty ballroom. It was hard to believe that it had just been filled with obnoxious fae's. I looked over in the mirror at myself. I admired the dress for a second, and looked away. Something just didn't feel right.

"Quiet all of a sudden aren't we?" Jareth said , breaking the silence. I smirked.

"Just a little quiet." I said.

"Well, I think you should go to your room and rest, seeing that your still sick" He said, snapping. I was in my nightgown, laying under the covers. Jareth came over, kissing my forehead and then leaving.

That morning, during breakfast, I was in the dinging room before Jareth was.

"This is a first." I said, smirking in a way. "Probably still getting dressed." I sat down at the table and began playing with my fork and spoon. I hummed and tapped them on the table like drumsticks. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around. I was surprised to see no one there.

"Boo!" I fell out of the chair as someone popped up in front of me. I looked back up and grinned as wide as I possibly could.

"Erin! Oh my goblins! You're here!" I said, tackling my friend. She was my crazy and insane friend.

"Aleixa!" Erin squeezed me. "Where's the party at? Ha haaaa!" I held onto her longer just as Jareth walked in.

"Sweet little reunion isn't it?" He asked smiling at me.

"Did you bring her here?" I asked.

"She wished herself here." Jareth said.

"I've always wanted to come here and bug people!" Erin said. "Plus, I missed you. After seeing the news story and-"

"!" I yelled. "News Story?"

"Yeaaaaaaah" Erin said. She suddenly turned to Jareth, who was juggling. "Use your crystal powers to show her the forbidden truth of-"

"I get it.," Jareth said, throwing a crystal at the wall. A sudden image of a news lady came up.

"Good Morning, I'm Jennifer Lanely for Channel Five and have we got a story for you. Earlier this morning, a young girl, Aleixa Greene, ran from her house and into the woods. Where she disappeared." Suddenly my mom showed up.

"We don't know why she would run away?" My mom said, pretending to cry. I could tell. "She was just so troubled. So so troubled. Oh I'm sorry," She said turning away.

"Following footprints, we can see that they end up disappearing in front of this log after circling a huge rectangular mark left in the snow. There's no doubt that something was here and so was Aleixa." The crystal shrunk, rolling back to Jareth.

"Those…were….all…lies." I said through gritted teeth. I hit the table. "All of them!"

"Not the disappearing part." Erin said, grabbing my arm.

"No not the disappearing part….actually Yeah the disappearing part!" I said, hitting the table again. "I didn't disappear! I walked through a door…" I said, getting quieter.

"But your mom," Erin added, rolling her eyes. I groaned.

"Her." I sat down and buried my face in my arms. "She's such a…oh my god words can't describe how mad I am right now." I muffled through my arms. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Jareth.

"Remember what I said last night." he said. "Don't-"

"Yeah yeah I know that I'm not sad I'm-"

"Furious? Angry? Feeling like burning down your mom's house?" Erin added in for me.

"Any of those would do." I said, suddenly grinning, "Especially the burning."

"Don't go putting Ideas in her head!" Jareth barked at Erin, putting his hands over my ears. "She'd do it too."

"I know." Erin said, skipping around the room. Jareth rubbed his forehead.

"Never again," He said, "Never again are you having friends over for a day."

"What?" I asked, suddenly. "A day?"

"Of course a day!" Jareth said. "She wished that she could see you one more time cause she missed you. She can't stay forever without being a goblin." I looked over at the carefree and happy Erin skipping around in circles and singing 'The Payoff'. Looking back at Him, I pointed two fingers to myself.

"Ahem!" I said. "What about thiiiiiiis? Thiiiiiiiis isn't a goblin. Thiiiiiis is a human." I rapidly jabbed my chest. Jareth grabbed my jabbing hand.

"Again, Like I have said before, Your special." He said, frowning.

"Again with that word!" I yelled. "First hoggle, then you, then Genevieve I think, now you again!"

"And what's wrong with it?" Jareth asked. He crossed his arms.

"It's just….It…I just don't…" I put my head back in my arms. "I dunno."

"Hey Aleixa!" Erin suddenly yelled. "We should definatly go running through the labyrinth! Like crazy people!" Jareth laughed.

"Ohh no!" He said. "The last time I left her alone in the labyrinth she almost died, breaking her leg and then-" he stopped. He completely zoned out, looking down at the floor. I turned red, immediately remembering everything.

"Erin," I said, "I'll have my friend Genevieve take us." I got up and tried to walk away. Jareth grabbed my arm, pulling me back. "Ow!" I said. "That hurts!"

"Your not going," He said, "And if you try to she goes back early." He pointed at Erin.

"It's not going to happen again." I said.

"It could." he glared at me. I wanted to look away, but was sick of being told what to do.

"But it won't." I said, controlling the anger my mother had already put in me.

"And how do you know?"

"I just do."

"You don't." Jareth snapped. He pulled harder on my arm. "You don't know what could happen to you in there and if Genevieve can't help you and then if your hurt and alone and dying what are you going to do?" He tugged continuously.

"Call your name?" I said, kind of assuming that's what he'd say.

"And if I don't come?" He said, voice rising.

"Why wouldn't you?" I asked.

"Busy? Perhaps I'm off doing something important." He said, with sudden anger. "Then what are you to do? Just die?"

"I thought you'd come even if you were doing something," I said with sudden realization that he had come a little late when the Brute attacked me.

"And what if I come and it's too late?" He asked. "What if there's no helping you? What am I to do? Just sit there and watch you die? As if the leg breaking, the poisoning, and the crying wasn't enough for me to handle, you dying?" I looked at him. He was breathing heavier and looking a bit concerned and depressed.

"I..I-" I stuttered trying to say something. I looked away, my eyes darting back and forth. Erin was now standing, watching us quarrel.

"You don't know," Jareth said, pulling me closer again, "How heartbreaking that would be. For me to watch." He started to control his breathing and looked back at me. I couldn't stop looking at him.

"Are you saying…" I started, but trailed off. He just nodded, knowing what I was thinking.

"I don't want to lose you." Jareth said, looking sadder each second. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and wanted to cry.

"I think she's going to cry." I heard Erin whisper. "I've never seen her cry. Ever."

"I've actually been crying a lot lately." I said, struggling to keep them back. "A little too much." I added the last part with a small, uncertain laugh. Jareth sighed.

"I'm guessing mostly because of me." He said, groaning almost. I shook my head frantically.

"No. Not entirely. The first time I cried was before I came here. Then when I was in the oubliette. Then last night. And…almost now." I said, breathing heavily.

"Just don't go into the Labyrinth, unless your with me." Jareth said, as he loosened his grip on my arm. I nodded my head, still breathing. I was trying not to cry again. He pulled me into his chest and stroked my hair. "Good."

"Maybe she's emotional because she's on her period." Erin said suddenly. Jareth shot his head up looking at her and I did the same.

"Erin!" I yelled, throwing my hands up.

"Period?" Jareth asked. Obviously, I had some explaining to do.

**THANKS TO WHOEVER READ THIS R&R PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER: JARETH BELONGS TO JIM HENSON**

**ALEIXA GENEVIEVE AND THE SNOTTY FAE'S BELONG TO ME**

**COME LITTLE CHILDREN BELONGS TO EDGAR ALLEN POE**


	7. Chapter 7: Ladybugs and Crystal Balls

Lost and Lonely

7

Erin and I ran inside another room, this one we wished into being a laser tag one. I was the blue team, she was pink. I notcied I already had the vest on and was in a different part of the room. I heard Erin yell.

"Good luuuck but ima beast!"

"Oh yeah?" I yelled back. I immediately turned the corner and crawled behind a wall. Strobe lights were everywhere. I stood up and walked slowly around the turns, looking for her. I saw her up on a tower, taking aim.

"Ambuuuuuush!" She screamed as she pulled the trigger. I dove to my left, rolling and shooting. Missing her as she climbed down. The fog turned on and I laughed as I crawled around looking for her. I saw her foot in the fog and reached for it. I knocked her down and shot her, as well as having her shoot me.

"No fair!" I said, laughing.

"You cheated!" Erin yelled in my face laughing, "Now I must destroy you!" She aimed the gun at my vest. I hit the reset button on it before she pulled the trigger.

"noooooo!" I said laughing. Erin just laughed and got off of me. We both sat on the floor laughing.

"I missed you!" She said, hugging me. I hugged her back,

"I missed you too!" I said. She giggled and we got up.

"I wanna see your room." Erin said, tugging on my arm.

"Alright alright geez kiddo calm down." I said laughing. We skipped down the corridor and into my room.

"Awwww it is so giant and we are so tiny compared to it!" She yelled, flopping down on the bed.

"Yeah I'm in here A LOT." I said, realizing I was always in here.

"Why?" Erin said with a naughty grin. "Jareth always punishing you?" I hit her with a pillow.

"Noooo!" I said, laughing. "I just am for some reason."

"Sooooo anyways he likes you." She said grinning. I shook my head.

"Nawww." I said. "He doesn't like like me he likes me. Im 14 I'm still young."

"But does he care?" Erin said. "Nope! He likes you!"

"No."

"yes."

"Noo."

"yeeesss."

"NO!" I suddenly yelled. We both quiet.

"Yes." I laughed as Erin continued trying to prove he liked me.

"Here's the fact Erin. He just cares that's all. I don't know why and I don't think I ever will. But he does care." I said, holding up a finger. "You should've seen me yesterday. I dressed up like him and even made fun of him and he saw the whole thing and I was scared but he thought it as hilarious."

"Seeeeeeeee." Erin said, exaggerating. "He looooooooooooooves you."

"No he doesn't" I said, grinning at her.

"You may deny it now…but he does." She stood up on my bed, jumping up and down.

"Say what ya wanna say." I said. "Don't bother me. You know that we are both just friends." Erind nodded and walked to the desk. She picked up the sketchbook I had there I found before where I drew while I was sick. "Put it down." I said, sternly. She grinne,d opening it.

"Ohh this is a nice picture of Jareth." She said, flipping through. I lunged at her and she ran away laughing.

"Erin bring that back!" I yelled as she ran out the door towards the throne room. I followed her, tripping a couple times. "Come back!" I froze as I came in the throne room. Erin was shoving the sketchbook in Jareth's lap as he took it. He flipped through the pages, every time his grin getting wider and wider. My face redder and redder. Erin looked at me.

"Oh hiiiiiiii!" She said, waving frantically. "Thought I'd show His Majesty some." She winked and came over to me. I grabbed her shoulders.

"Your deaaaad." I gritted. She just laughed.

"Oh Darling," Jareth called, grinning, "Come here please."

"I can't I'm glued to the floor." I said dumbly. Erin giggled and shoved me towards the chair. I burshed my shoulder and walked up to him. "Hello Jareth." I said groaning.

"Why didn't you show me these earlier?" He asked. I shrugged. He crooned, "Oh what? Too embarrassed. I like the one of us on the moon like before." He added, winking. I blushed insanely and heard Erin laughing to herself.

"Thanks…soo much Erin." I announced rolling my eyes. She screamed,

"YOUR WELCOME!" And started playing with goblins.

"She's a lively one." Jareth said, watching her. I laughed.

"That's why I love her." I said. He grinned and pulled me onto his lap.

"You should be used to this by now." He said, playing with my hair.

"I am," I sighed. Erin began sining and dancing.

"Dance magic dance magic dance!" She sang, jumping around.

"Hooo boy." I said, laughing.

"Dance!" She said pulling me off of Jareth's lap. She twirled me all around and swayed. I laughed and joined her happy dance. We skipped around the room joyously singing.

"Now Might I ask," Jareth said suddenly, "how come your never this crazy?" He smirked.

"Cause she needs me to fuel her." Erin said proudly.

"I could be, but you would've bogged me for it." I said.

"The crazier she is the more you wanna cut off her head." Erin said. I looked at her, shocked. She shrugged. "It's true." I kepy my eyes on her.

"Really? Was that necessary?" I said. She nodded rapidly and I grinned. I couldn't help it.

"Will you two just kiss already?" She said to me, looking at Jareth. He looked up from his crystal juggling, puzzled and confused. I felt my face turn red again and quickly wished up a giant ladybug.

"Oh Eriiin." I sang. She turned around. "I have something for you."

"What?" She asked, backing up. I pointed behind her, and she turned, seeing the ladybug. Screaming, she ran out of the room and down to my bedroom. I began laughing really hard and was kneeling on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"What was that all about?" Jareth asked. I laughed some more.

"She's afraid of ladybugs." I said, laughing still. My sides began to hurt so I stopped laughing as hard.

"You find that amusing, don't you?" Jareth said, smirking.

"Good guess." I said, starting to walk out the door.

"Wait a second." Jareth called. I turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What she said, about us kissing." He started, "You don't think she meant it, did she?" I shrugged.

"She's a shameless fan girl of romantic and sappy stories." I said.

"I see." Jareth began thinking and humming. I watched as he juggled some more, as he concentrated on me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." He said, tossing the crystal to me. "Erin has five minutes until she has to leave. Give her this." I caught the crystal and held it up.

"What is it? A departing gift?" I asked. He chuckled.

"From now on, every time she wants to see or talk to you she has to look intot eh crystal." He said.

"Really? So…we can still talk?" I asked, excited now. Jareth nodded. I ran up to him, hugging him.

"I'll take that as a thank you." He said, laughing.

"You should." I said, running out. I noticed Jareth smiling as I left.

"Lex!" Erin, said hiding behind a curtain. "Is it gone?"

"it's gone," I said, "And you'll have to be gone soon." I sighed. Erin hugged me.

"What should I tell everyone?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said, "But here," I handed her the crystal," Jareth said overtime you want to see me, just tell the crystal and we can talk."

"At least we can still talk." Erin said taking it. I sighed and hugged her again. Next thing I knew, I was hugging nothing. I sat down next tot the wall and bit my thumbnail.

"Great," I said, "Now she's gone." I stood up and walked over to the giant window. I sat on the sill and leaned against the side.

That night, I was sitting in bed playing with a crystal Jareth gave me. I had just been talking to Erin.

"So, what did you tell your mom?" I asked her. She sighed.

"I told her the truth."

"Did she belive you?"

"Of course not!" Erin said. "Your mom called, thinking you had something to do with it."

"Of course she would." I said groaning.

"Well, at least-" I heard Erin's door open.

"Erin who are you talking to?" I stopped talking immediately.

"My bird." Erin said calmly.

"I thought I heard someone else." Her mom said.

"Nope. Just me."

"Alright well get going to bed soon. Night."

"Night mum." I heard the door shut.

"Close one." I said, relieved. Although it would be nice to have Erin not look crazy, I didn't want anyone finding me either.

"Well I should go now. Sweet Dreams." Erin said. The crystal stopped glowing and I put it on the vanity. I grabbed a hairbrush and began brushing my hair. An owl flew into the room, gracefully gliding the ceiling before landing on my ned and changing.

"Hello Love," He said, laying down. I nodded, signifying I knew he was there."Something wrong?" I shook my head. "Your being quiet," Jareth said, "Your never quiet."

"Can anyone get down here?" I asked.

"Anyone who wishes." Jareth said. "Why?"

"What if someone actually belive Erin's story about this place?" I asked. "Couldn't my mom force police to come and get me?"

"Who said I'd let them?" Jareth asked smirking. "I'd probably just bog them all. Besides, they'd never solve the Labyrinth. Ever." I grinned.

"Your right. What was I thinking." I sighed, continuing my brushing.

"Something else is wrong though, isn't it?" Jareth asked.

"I just wonder, If anyone even actually cares that I'm missing. Maybe they just say to themselves, 'Isn't something missing?' as they continue their lives. I'd be bleeding and no one would care mostly, so I wonder, is someone missing me?" I sighed the last part. "I die to know if they ever actually loved me."

"Oh Love," Jareth said, "You seem to think this so often. It shouldn't matter about them or what they think anymore."

"I know that, it just gnaws in my stomach I guess." I said. Jareth snapped and I was on the bed with him, as he brushed my hair.

"Well here's the thing," He said, "you say you don't think anyone misses you besides your close friends? You say no one loves you. When truthfully, your surrounded by people who love you. Here. You just never were anywhere where you could feel it. But you can feel it here, can't you?" I nodded. "So, going back to what you first said, if they did come find you and try to take you, I wouldn't let them take you away from me. Because if they ever did, they'd pay the price."

"Which is?"

"Well normally I would bog them" He said, "But death would be a good idea." I gulped.

"Death?"

"If it's serious enough." Jareth said, brushing. I sighed. I immediately thought of what he would do to anyone and I mean ANYONE, who tried to take me away. Slowly realizing, that I was no longer a guest in the castle. I was more than that. Jareth DID own me. I was his. I know how sexist it sounds, but I couldn't help but realize it. The comforting, the singing, the love that was given. I blushed at the thought of him hugging me and kissing me. That's when the realization came. It was hard to come to reazlization that I did, in fact, love Jareth. Like a father. He was The one who treated me like his daughter.

"Aw damnit You were right." I accidently said out loud. Jareth stopped brushing.

"About?" He asked me. I felt his eyes staring at me as I came up with an excuse.

"About the fact that you own me." I said quickly.

"Oh did you now?" He chuckled.

"Yes. I did."

"Is that good or bad?" 'really Jareth was that a necessary question?' I thought to myself.

"I dunno." I said.

"Well, I think it's good either way." Jareth said. I sighed in relief, knowing he wouldn't ask anything anymore. I sat there for a minute, forgetting I was sitting on the bed in front of him. "What's wrong Dear?" He asked. "You got quiet again."

"I'm just thinking." I said. "Thinking about things. Involving me."

"Anything I should know?"

"No." Yes. Obviously yes he should know. I felt his hands grasp my waist and turn me to face him.

"I think there is." Jareth said, touching my face. "Now tell."

"I'm emotionally confuzzled." I said, sighing.

"About?" He looked at me.

"Just….stuff.." I whispered.

"what stuff?" Jareth asked, pulling me closer.

"Just…..How I feel…about…you. " I said, gesturing the two of us.

"Let me guess," Jareth said, "you think that you might actually be accepting the fact that I care and realing I was right the whole time?"

"Maybe." I said, and couldn't help but smirk.

"Anything I can do to help that?"

"Help? How?" I asked. Jareth just smiled, brushing my hair out of my face and moving his in. He whispered in my ear.

"I won't let anything or anyone ever hurt you because I love you. Does that help?" Jareth asked, kissing my forehead.

"A bit." I grinned. "So, I guess I'm set straight for now." I cuddled up into his chest and tried to fall asleep. "Jareth?"

"Yes, Dear?" He answered, shutting off the light with a snap.

"Why didn't you turn me into a goblin?" I asked. I wanted to know.

"Because," He said softly, "I couldn't. The second I saw you, I knew I couldn't. I didn't know why. But I think I know now."

"Why?"

"Well Isn't it obvious?" He said.

"For you." I sighed.

"Obviously I care about you. A lot. So what I'm trying to say is I-"

"Love," I said, "your trying to say love." Jareth chuckled.

"Yes. Love. That's the word."

**THANKS FOR READING R&R WOULD BE A NICE GESTURE ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Jareth, belongs to Jim Henson**

**Lex, Genevieve, random goblins and stuff is mine**

**Erin...well she blongs to EdwardandJareth4eva or something like that I dont really remember yours erin.**

**But i love ya cause you showed me Jareth so it's all cause of you ;)**

**dance magic pants!**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares and Snowball Fight

Lost and Lonely

8

_**My heart pounded as I dodged trees, running through the woods. My paws beating down on the forest ground, like the sound of cannons. I hear their shouts as they gained on me. The hunters. I looked around, but all the other wolves had abandoned me. Only one was left. The leader of the pack. He looked at me, concerned. I felt my foot slip and suddenly I was under a net. He stopped and looked at me, howling. I howled back, my small howl. The hunters came over to me and readied their guns. Suddenly, HE left. My leader. My father left me, his young pup for them. I watched in horror as the hunter pulled the clasp, and gripped the trigger. **_

I hurtled myself up, screaming at the top of my lungs. Looking around, I noticed I was still in my room. In bed. My forehead was drenched in a cold sweat, my heart was beating insanely. I screamed as someone grabbed my shoulders.

"Shhh shhh! It's just me, relax." Jareth said as he shook me to stop my screaming. I looked at him, frightened. "Why are you screaming?" He asked me, putting his ungloved hands on both sides of my face. I shook my head frantically back and forth, crying.

"He left me," I said over and over. "Left me to die. He left me there. He left me." I was so scared and still sweating. Jareth, who was wearing an unbuttoned poets shirt and his normal tight pants and a pair of older boots, stroked my hair.

"Love it's alright your right here with me no one's going to hurt you." He said soothingly as I bawled my eyes out. He put my head onto his chest as I poured tears onto his shirt. After about five minutes of crying and soothing, I looked up at him.

"Sorry to make your shirt soggy." I said sniffling. He just stroked my hair.

"Forget about the shirt, Dear. Why are you so upset?" He asked me, as I was crying a little.

"It was just a dream…." I muttered through sob filled breathes. "Just a dream."

"Just a dream," Jareth scoffed, "Not just a dream would have you screaming bloody murder." I thought about it for a second.

"Alright, Nightmare." I said, "I'll give it was bad."

"Bad?" He scoffed again.

"Alright it was terrifying from the point of view I was in." I explained the dream in full detail. Jareth nodded.

"Seems to me like this is a nightmare based off of emotional issues." He asked, raising a brow.

"Don't look at me like that I cleared it all up last night." I said, folding my arms.

"Not all of it apparently." Jareth said, still looking at me funny.

"Yes. All of it." I said, turning away. I looked back to see he was gone.

"I'll tell you what I think it means." He said, suddenly standing in front of me, by the edge of the bed. "Your afraid that everyone has abandoned you, and the one person you trust will, eventually, one day leave you. Abandone you. And leave you to trouble."

"Well thanks for the interprutation." I said sarcastically. "It's just a dream. I have dreams all the time."

"Not like that one." Jareth said, in a cocky tone.

"I'm a lucid dreamer, but…I lost control that's all." I said.

"lost control?" Jareth asked. "More like lost your pretty little head."

"I'm haven't lost my head!" I snapped.

"Calm yourself."

"Well if you would stop stereotyping my dreams-"

"Just trying to help."

"Well it'd help if you weren't so sure of yourself all the time."

"It'd help if you would keep your temper." Istared at him, shocked.

"My temper? The only reason I'm freaking out is because your telling me how I feel when obviously I know that I am scared to be left alone without help when Im in need and that I will be hurt by someone I love.Z" I stopped and notcied Jareth was smirking. "What? What is so amusing?"

"You just admitted your feelings." He said, chuckling. I frowned.

"Oh." I said, realizing I was being bitchy. "Sorry."

"Oh I understand your problem." Jareth said. "You don't like to come to reality with your emotions."

"Yeaaaah I don't." I said, groaning.

"Well now that you know why you had that dream I guess it's safe to say goodnight." He said, looking at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Unless, you don't want me to go." He suddenly said, standing upright.

"Nah it's…it's fine just go back to bed." I heard him snicker.

"Sleep?" He said. "No I'm much to busy to sleep. I'm a fae, I don't need much sleep."

"Well rest then same thing." I said, rolling over. I felt bad for interrupting…whatever he was doing.

"Alright. If you insist Love," Jareth said, sighing and leaving. "I'm right next door."

"Ditto." I said, before closing my eyes.

That whole night I tossed and turned. I barley slept and felt terrible. Images of the nightmare from before ran through my head. I wondered if Jareth was right. Possibley he was, like most of the time. I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling. I tried to think of things to help me sleep. Oceans. The calm winter. I groaned and lay back over.

"It's time's like these I wish I had Nyquill." I said. "Insomnia's no fun." I looked over at the door that had always been in the wall, between my room and Jareth's. "Do I dare?" I asked myself. "No what if he's busy? Maybe he's not. He said if you need anything so I guess that means sleeping pills too." I sighed, rolling out of bed. I got up and walked towards the door. "Do I knock?" I asked myself, reaching for the knob. I rolled my eyes, amused at the fact I was questioning about opening a door. I turned the knob and stepped inside. It was a room much bigger than mine. The walls were a very dark grey and the floor was a spakling tile floor. The bed was huge, with black curtains over and around it. There was a huge closet and many mannaquins wearing outifts (which amused me highly), a desk and mirror, plent of shelves ful of different objects. Hell, there was even two giant windows with these black curtains in front of them and a large skylight. There were painting covering the walls and cleiling. I grinned at the sight of a makeup desk.

"I'm guessing you took up my offer." Jareth said from nowhere. I looked around, until I realized it was coming from behind me suddenly. "What is it?" I turned to face a smiling Jareth.

"Do you have sleeping pills?" I asked, groggily. He shook his head, amused almost.

"Unfortunetly no," He said, "But I do have crystals."

"Oh yeah cause I can swallow that. Just get me a glass of water." I said sarcastically. Jareth smirked, annoyed though.

"I meant, I have certain crystals that provide magical lullaby's which put you to sleep like that." He said, adding a snap at the end.

"Well may I borrow one?" I asked, yawning. He nodded, and walked off inot his closet. I stood there waiting for a good five minutes. Jareth came walking back out, holding a lavender tinted crystal.

"Here," He said, "When your ready to use it, just throw it up in the air." I nodded.

"Thanks Jareth," I said as he kissed my forehead.

"Now go." He said, slightly pushing me to the door. I staggered out the door and shut it quietly. I carried the crystal and got into bed. I threw the crystal up in the air and laid down. Expecting to hear a classical ballad, I was surprised to hear Jareth singing a familiar song.

_If your lost,And you need to find some escapeOr some peace of mind,Call my nameWhen you need a friendI'll be there, I'll be thereIf your dreamsAre drenched in sweatYou can't sleepThere's too much in your headCall my nameAny time of day,I'll be there, I'll be thereWhen you can't carry on,When the road's way too longKnow that your not aloneI can carry you homeIf you hold on tonightI'll be there If you give,Till you've got nothing left,Wanted more,But you end up with less,All your friends, Have turned awayBut I'll be there, I'll be thereWhen you can't carry on,When the road's way too longKnow that you're not aloneI can carry you homeIf you hold on tonightIf you hold on tonightThe weight of the world is too much to takePulling you down like a tidal waveI can hold you, I will hold youHere and nowIf your lost and you need to find some escape,Or some peace in mind, yeahWhen you can't carry on,When the road's way too longKnow that you're not aloneI can carry you homeIf you hold on tonightWhen you can't carry onWhen the road's way too longKnow that you're not alone,I can carry you homeIf you hold on tonight,I'll be thereWhen the world seems wrongWhen you've come undoneNo, you're not aloneI'll be there for youWhen the world seems wrongWhen you've come undoneNo, you're not aloneYou know I'll be there,_

As I fell asleep, I silently laughed at the thought of Jareth even knowing this song. It was a song that Erin, (big shocker) had shown me by her favorite band. Granted. He had slown it down and added some classical music in the background, but still. I felt my eyes close and everything went black.

I yawned as I got up, stretching. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, etc. I realized I was shivering like crazy and it was surprisingly cold. I threw on a pair of jeans, boots, and a big black sweatshirt. I balled up the sleeves in my hands and folded my arms as I walked down the hall. I walked into the dinging room to see Jareth sitting there, playing with a crystal.

"Morning, Love." He said as he saw me.

"Morning. Is it just me, or has the temperature dropped increasingly over the night?" I asked, warming up by the fire that was going. "I mean granted it was chilly before but now it's just…brr."

"It snowed." Jareth said as he walked over to me.

"I didn't know it snowed in the underground." I said, surprised.

"Of course it snows in the underground!" Jareth said. "Unfortunetly it's colder in the underground."

"Aw nuts." I said, rubbing my arms. Jareth put his arms around mine.

"That doesn't mean we can't go and show you what the Labyrinth looks like covered in a white snowcap." He said, whispering almost.

"It must be beautiful." I sighed, looking at him.

"It is." He agreed. "But first!" He led me to my chair.

"I'm actually..not hungry." I said, sitting.

"Well you must eat something." Jareth snapped his fingers.

"I'm just thirsty Jareth I'm not really hungry. I go without breakfast most days."

"That…it a lie," He said, amused, "you have had breakfast every morning."

"To be polite." I said. "I was new. So I'm not gonna say 'thanks but no thanks your majesty after all your being so polite letting me stay here but I'd rather not eat your food' cause how rude does that sound?" Jareth smirked and snapped again.

"Alright I'll admit that is true." I grabbed the glass of orange juice and pretty much chugged it down before Jareth couldn't even start eating. He looked at me, dumbfounded.

"I said thirsty," I laughed, "I meant it too." Jareth just shook his head, laughing.

"Well you are something aren't you?" He said, snapping as the glass filled up again.

"Yes. Yes I am." I said, grabbing the glass. I drank slower this time. When Jareth had finished, after yelling at a goblin for running in with a chicken wearing a bonnet (The chicken not the goblin) we got up and got ready to go outside.

"Your Majesty," A goblin said, handing him a leather jacket and his riding crop. Jareth snatched it from the goblins hand and snapped. I was wearing a big black coat and gloves now. And a hat. We walked out and into the labyrinth.

"Oh it all looks so beautiful!" I exclaimed, touching nsow covered stone walls. "Sparkling like one giant crystal."

"I do love the way it looks." Jareth said. "There's only one problem."

"What's that?" I asked, right before tripping over a snow covered branch and falling down.

"That." I heard Jareth say as he laughed. I got up, brushing myself off.

"It's all good." I said, laughing. I couldn't help it, it was funny.

"Come on, there's a certain spot I particulary like during the winter." He said, grabbing my wrist. I shovered in the cold and followed Jareth's footsteps. We came to a pat that reminded me of a park, that had a fountain, which water had froze as it came out, the plants were all frozen and crystallized with snow, blanketed in white. Jareth led me over to a bench and sat down next to me.

"Wow," I said, watching my breathe come out of my mouth like smoke, "It's just so amazing." I shivered a lot more and I felt my teeth start chattering.

"Cold?" Jareth asked.

"A t-tad." I said, chattering. Jareth just chuckled and took one arm out of his jacket, wrapping his arm and that side of the jacket around my shoulders.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded, shivering still.

"A-anyways I think I-it's safe t-to say that w-winter is still j-just as b-beautiful." I chattered, giggling at the fact that I stuttered so much. Jareth moved me closer and smirked.

"Oh you think so hm?" He said. I nodded. I watched as some strange creature rolled through the snow and disappeared under it. I looked around us for a second, watching the snow fall.

"You know," I said breaking the silence, " I've always wondered what winter was like somewhere other than….you know."

"Well wonder no more." Jareth said, "besides, you've been here, ten days, and frankly you've been inside mostly. I decided it was time you got out. And hopefully this time you wouldn't get yourself in trouble."

"Get myself in trouble?" I asked shocked. "W-what do you m-mean?"

"Well let's see, first the attack, then the poison, oh let's not forget the whole-"

"I get it." I said, coughing. "I'm…blonde."

"I find that insulting." Jareth said, gesturing to his hair.

"Not the color blond. The way of acting blonde." I said, laughing.

"Well in that case your as blonde as can be." He said before turning away to look at something. I picked up a chunk of snow and rolled it up into a snowball. I quietly got up and moved back a bit. It hit him full force as I threw it. Shocked, He turned around to me laughing.

"Sweet revenge." I said, laughing. When I felt something hit my face I staggered a couple steps, in shock myself. Jareth laughed.

"Correction," He said, "_**Bitter**_sweet revenge." I grabbed another snowball, and threw it. I ran the corner laughing. I knew he'd find me, but decided to get a head start running anyways. Listening for muffled footsteps, I sat behind a bush. I grabbed a couple snowballs and readied myself. When I saw Jareth's boots through the green and white bush, I jumped out.

"AMBUUUSH!" I cried, but stopped short. No one was there. I sighed. "False Alarm." I said, turning back. Jareth was standing a few feet away, with at least ten floating snowballs around him. He grinned and raised one brow.

"Ambush." He said, as he snapped. They all flew at me, hitting me one by one. I fell back into the snow, laughing.

"Okay! Alright!" I said, as they kept coming. Jareth walked over to where I lay, and stood over me.

"I think it's obvious who won." He said, holding out a hand. I reached up for it, pulling him down into the snow.

"Me." I said, triumphantly. Jareth pushed me back down into the snow, holding me down.

"No." He said, smirking. "I win, Dear."

"Your getting snow all over your leather jacket." I said, trying to move my arm. He laughed.

"Nice try but I'm not falling for that."

"No seriously," I said, "It's all over it." He looked down and started to brush if off. I got up, pinning him down.

"I win, Dear." I said, mocking him. He just made a sarcastic smile and pushed me back over. We both stood up brushing ourselves off. I looked over at Jareth. He seemed particularly annoyed at the snow that stuck to his jacket. I giggled at the sight.

"What?" He asked. "What amuses you so?"

"It's snow," I said, "It will melt off. I know it will."

"I know but I'd like to look good when I get back to the castle." He said, brushing off more.

"You look fine." I said, grabbing his arm. "Let's go back. I can't feel my nose."

"Well it's almost….Eleven now." Jareth said, guessing. "I guess we should." I grabbed his arm and sort of skipped as we went back through the Labyrinth.

" Well go get your shovel and we'll dick a deep hole, to bury the castle. Bury the caaasttllee!" I sang as I half skipped half jumped.

"Well your in a good mood today." Jareth said, chuckling at my constant tripping. "Why so?"

"hmm." I said thinking, "Maybe it's the cold. Maybe I had cabin fever. Maybe it's cause I had two cups of OJ and a cup of coffee. Maybe it's the coffee. People aboveground would never let me have coffee but I never understood why. I guess it's a coffee shortage issue or something."

"Never again." He said, shaking his head. As we got inside, I removed my jacket and gloves, handing them to a nearby goblin. Jareth did the same. I then removed my hat, and watched as all my hair stood up in a static. I groaned and tried to pat it down. That only made it worse.

"Damn." I said, trying to fix it.

"That looks precious." Jareth said, grinning.

"Hardy har har." I said sarcastically, holding my hair down. I struggled to make it stay.

"Dear," Jareth said, moving my hands, "Let me help." He quickly waved a hand over my hair and it instantly turned normal again.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"No problem, Love." He said, kissing my forehead and pulling me to the throne room.

"Off we go." I said as we walked there.

Thanks to readers and everyone who has critiqued, faved, alerted etc. You are the awesome people ;)

I dont own Labyrinth or Jareth D:

I own Mahself and...i GUESS the snow?


	9. Chapter 9: Bog Dammit

Lost and Lonely

9

Inside the goblins were flipping out and chasing chickens. Jareth placed me on the throne.

"Be right back." He said, disappearing. As soon as he was gone, a young boy stood in the hole in the floor.

"Where am I?" He asked, sniffing. His big auburn eyes were wet and his black hair dirty, along with the rest of him.

"The Castle Beyond the Goblin City." I said.

"Who are you? The Queen?" He asked.

"Me?" I exclaimed. "NO! I'm just…here."

"Did you get wished away by your older brother too?"

"No." I said softly. "I am a prisoner here." The term sounded quite harsh, compared to my real state.

"Oh," the boy looked around, "What's your name?"

"Lex." I said, tapping the arm of the chair.

"I'm Bryan." The boy said. "B R Y A N."

"How old are you?" I asked. Bryan looked at his hands and counted at least three times before saying,

"seven." He held up four fingers. I walked over and put the last fingers up.

"That's seven." I said, smiling.

"Thanks!' He said grinning. He looked at one goblin, who was choking a chicken. "What's that?"

"A chicken." I said.

"The thing holding the chicken."

"A goblin." I laughed. "That's…which one are you?" I asked the goblin.

"Blotch." He said, playing with his ragged and pointed ears. His teeth were pointed and eyes narrowed at the boy. "It's rude to stare." He snapped, pulling a sock out of no where and ripping it to shreds.

"Hey!" I said suddenly. "That's my missing sock!" I had been looking for the match for two days.

"So?" He said, skipping off. I sighed and turned back to the boy.

"Well get comfy." I said, walking back to the throne. Bryan followed me to the throne.

"Can I sit on your lap?"He asked me. I smiled and picked him up. Placing him on my lap, he told me about his brother Chris who wished him away after he played with his Ipod.

"Well that's no fun." I said. I watched as owl Jareth flew into the room, circling the ceiling. "Jareth" I said loudly, " The dramatic entry was not needed." He just hooted loudly and flew next to me, poofing into his human self.

"Well your no fun today." He said, brushing off his stared at him in awe.

"Well your just being very High and Mighty," I said, "to impress Senor Bryan over here."

"Who are you?" Bryan asked, his eyes widened. Either in awe or fear.

"Why I'm the goblin king." Jareth said, proudly. "And that's my seat, Love." He snapped and I was in his lap holding Bryan still.

"MAGIC! COOL!" Bryan yelled, giggling. I groaned.

"Greaaaaat. So is his brother-"

"Mhm." Jareth said, chuckling in delight. Again, I groaned.

"How old?"

"15."

"Things just keep getting better." I said, leaning back onto Jareth. Bryan hopped down from my lap and helped some goblins chase a chicken. "cute kid."

"I'll agree…he's quite lively for his age." Jareth said, stroking my hair.

"Most kids his age are."

"Want to watch?" He asked me.

"Watch what?" I looked up at him. He tossed a crystal at the wall and I watched as the kid, Chris, walked into the Labyrinth. He had charcol black hair, that was cut in a swoop, and almost shadowed his bright green eyes. He was tall and lean, and just as dirty as his brother. "Heyyy," I said, "He ain't bad looking." I felt a thump on my head and Jareth looked at me, glaring.

"Don't get any ideas." He said sternly.

"Just stating the delicious facts." I grinned at the image. Chris was going straight on and on in the first part of the labyrinth. He seemed to be getting frustrated at his constant running.

"I love watching them struggle." Jareth said, "Makes it all the more fun for me." Chris went to kick the wall, and was surprised as his foot fell through. He got up, brushing himself off, and walked through cautiously. He grinned, and turned right. Then, went left again. Then right again. Jareth stood upright, stifly. Causing me to almost fall.

"Damn." I grabbed the arm of the chair.

"He went right." Jareth said to himself. "He'll get here quicker if he keeps going right. He'll find the shortcuts." He suddenly stood up, and I actually fell off.

"Ow!" I said as my head hit the floor.

"I need something," He muttered, "A distraction. Something to keep him occupied if I'm going to hide the kid in a better spot. Or to put him farther and farther back in the Labyrinth." He quietly hummed and tapped his fooot angrily.

"What about Hoggle?" I asked, rubbing my head. Jareth shook his head.

"This is a teenage boy we're talking about we can't use a dwarf on him. We'd need….." Jareth stopped tapping and looked over at me. His smile broadened and I groaned.

"Oh god." I said under my breathe.

"Lex, Love," Jareth started, "Would you do me a favor?"

"Lemme guess," I said, "I go into the Labyrinth, like I'm looking for my baby sister or brother, pretened to help team up with him, and lead him farther away from the castle, and then right before thirteen hours is up, you show up and laugh menically as the clock strikes and we reveal who I really am and poor Chris watches as his brother turns into a goblin." I stood up.

"Well, yes that is quite correct." Jareth hummed. "But seeing how dangerous it will be, because the Labyrinth will try to stop him or anyone who isn't me for that matter, you will be under my constant watch in case of anything." Jareth snapped and I was in ripped jeans, All-Stars, a tee shirt, my hair was pulled back into a ponytail and I was holding a crystal. "Use that in case of emergency." He said, before snapping again. I found myself a few feet away from Chris. I shivered, remembering how cold it was.

"Hey! Kid!" I yelled, huffing and puffing so it'd seem like I had been running. He turned to face me.

"Finally someone who isn't a messed up creature!" Chris exclaimed, then looked at me suspiciously. "You aren't are you?" I shook my head.

"No. I'm Lex." I said, pretending to catch my breathe. "I've been here for about an hour."

"Same." He said, looking around, "why are you here?"

"I accidently wished my sister, Lily away." I said, "She used my homework for a coloring sheet."

"I wished my brother away," He said, "he used my ipod…for an ipod. Kinda foolish I know, I feel wicked dumb." He added a small laugh at the end then frowned.

"We all do dumb things, like going the wrong way." I said.

"What?"

"This isn't where we want to go. This is the wrong way we have to go this way." I said, pointing left.

"Really?" Chris said, brushing his hair back in frustration.

"Yeah, belive me. I know where I'm going." I said. "Wanna team up?"

"Yeah, two heads are better than one." He said, moving closer.

"Alright, let's go." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him left. As we got further in, we came across the stone part, with many turns and walls.

"Which way?" He asked.

"This way." I said, running left again. He shrugged and followed. We came across two doors, red and blue, that had two heads each, one on top and bottom.

" Wait wasn't this just a wall?" Chris asked.

"So? Their doors. Get with the program." I said, looking at them. I heard Jareth's voice whisper,

"Blue."

"Which door do we take?" Chris asked the red door.

"Blue." It said. The liar. I grinned.

"Thanks," I said and walked to the door. "Isn't this easy as pie?" I asked Chris, hoping he would say the words.

"Yeah, piece of cake." He said. I silently laughed, then screamed as we fell down a hole. The hands just kept leading us down. "This is a fucked up labyrinth!"

"Your telling me!" I yelled back at him. We both hit the floor and the hole above us shut.

"Damn damn! Were are we?"

"Oubliette." I said, picking up a flat piece of wood. Jareth had taught me secrets of the Labyrinth a while back.

"How do you know so much about this place?" He asked me.

"I read a lot." I made up an excuse. I put the wood on the wall and put a rock up as the knob, turning it. A bright light shone as an exit was formed.

"Was that there before?" I shook my head. Chris shrugged and walked through it with me. We made our way towards the deep woods. Chris stopped by a rock, panting.

"Alright," I said, "Let's go this way." I started for the left as Chris pulled on my arm.

"No, we've been going left the whole time." He said angrily, "I'm leading the way now."

"Do you know where your going?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"Obviously you don't." He snapped. I thought, 'I do I just didn't say it was to the castle.'

"As a matter of fact I do." I said, growling almost. "Do you know how many hours we have left?"

"I think two." He said, thinking. "I don't know."

"You have two hours and fourteen minutes left." I heard Jareth's voice say. He was standing by a tree, in his Maroon vest with the curved collar, black poets shirt and, waddya know tights and boots. Shocker.

"You." Chris groaned. "What now? More snakes?"

"Oh you don't like snakes hm?" Jareth crooned. "Well howsabout spiders then?" He took a crystal and threw it at Chris, when it landed it was a tarantula. Screaming like a three year old girl, he jumped up and danced around to get it off.

"Wow, my partner is so brave." I groaned sarcastically and came over, picking it up and placing it on a tree.

"Why not torture her?" Chris whined. "It's not fair how you just torture me!"

"Torture! I think that's an exxageration, don't you?" Jareth asked, playing with a crystal. He then turned to a clock that appeared randomly and turned it an hour ahead.

"Cheater!" Chris yelled.

"Yeah, you know Chris your just lucky he didn't bog you." I said, grinning.

"Bog?" Chris asked. "What bog?"

"Would you like to find out?" Jareth snapped and Chris fell through the ground. He hung onto a plant, screaming.

"Lex! Help!" He cried.

"How much money do you have on you?"

"What?"

"I want cash."

"I have gum!"

"Alright." I reached down, grabbing the gum from his hand. I then grabbed his hand, but let go when someone grabbed my shoudler, pulling me off. I turned to face Jareth.

"Your doing good so far." He said, smirking. "Now you just have to get him from the bog."

"Do I have to?" I asked, fake gagging.

"Yes," Jareth said, "but here, I'll enchant you so you can actually breathe." He touched my nose and then disappeared. I shrugged and jumped down the hole, sliding. I landed on the dirty ground and saw Chris, clinging to the wall.

"It smells so friggin bad." He said, almost throwing up.

"Wlecome to the Bog of Eternal Stench mate." I said, pulling out a piece of gum.

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm a girl, I know everything." I quickly jumping on a rock and grabbing a vine. "Grab on my back." I said, looking back at him. He was slumped over, vomiting.

"How can you stand it?" He asked, between gags.

"Again I'm a girl. 'nuff said." I said proudly, swinging to the broken bridge. Chris walked over and grabbed another vine, swining over himself. He tried hard not to cover his nose, and continued gagging as he landed.

"I can barley breathe." Chris vomited again and started for the bridge.

"Wait no don't-" too late. He stepped on it and fell right over the bog. I quickly reached down, grabbing his ankle. I noticed we had ten minutes left, cause Jareth sped the clock up obviously.

"I could let go if I wanted to." I said. Chris gagged some more.

"What no! Why?" He yelled up at me.

"Cause your annoying." I stated. "That's why. Plus, I don't like you." I let his ankle go and he fell into the bog. He came up, gasping for air and swam over to the edge. I threw the crystal up and it became sort of a platform. I stepped on it, floating over.

"What the hell!" Chris cried as he shook himself. I backed up.

"Careful, I don't wanna stink forever!" I said, before almost getting splashed.

"Forever?" He asked me, shocked.

"You set one foot in that bog and you stink forever." I said. "Luckily I'm enchanted so I can breathe, and I don't smell the bog, I smell fresh air. So I don't have to smell you."

"You're a bitch you know that." Chris said, angrily. He walked over to me, stomping almost.

"Get away bog boy!" I yelled, picking up a rock.

"I'm gonna shove you in the bog and see how you like it!" He yelled, crying almost. He grabbed at me and I backed away, throwing the rock at him. He cried in pain as it hit his leg, and it began to bleed.

"Don't touch me! You'll be sorry!" I said, backing up. Two minutes.

"Why? Your sister is stuck in the castle too! I hope you never find her!" I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed harder and harder, not menichally but insanely in a way. It turned into fits of giggles as I backed away.

"Yeah um sorry to pop your bubble when I said I knew where I was going, I didn't mean the castle. I was leading you the wrong way the whole time." Chris's eyes widened, then slumped into glares of pure hate.

"You bitch I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He yelled. "I want my brother back now! I'll get him from that fucking goblin king but first I'm gonna kill you!" He lunged at me. I ran away, laughing.

"I wouldn't touch me If I were you!" I said, giggling.

"Or what will you push me in the fucking bog again?" Chris yelled, coming closer. The sound of chimes rang through the air as the clock struck 13. I felt the world shift and saw we were no longer in the bog, but in the throne room. Jareth was sitting on his throne and laughing as Chris glared at him.

"What's the matter Chris?" He asked, "didn't enjoy your bath?"

"Give me my brother!" He yelled. "I don't care if she get's her sister but give me my brother!"

"Afraid I can't." Jareth said, playing with his riding crop.

"Why?" Jareth pointed the crop at a small and porky goblin sitting in the corner, chewing on it's own ear.

"There he is." Jareth laughed as he spoke. I grinned, wanting to laugh myself. Chris finally had enough.

"Alright your all fucking insane! First YOU steal my brother, "He pointed a middle finger to Jareth, who sent him a small glare in response, "Then I put up with faeries and goblins, then have to put up with this bitch!" He put up a fist as he looked at me. "I went through more shit than I needed to because of you you stupid whore and you fucking almost let me die at least three time! And you stole my gum!"

I blew a bubble and giggled. "Yum."

"And you know what! I think that you are just a sadistic psycho teenage girl with a fucking messed up mind and liked the fact that your sister got stolen and is a goblin and I think you should be one two you cunt! You're a fucking whore and I hate you! Your honestly the most disgusting bitch I've-" He stopped short as Jareth grabbed his neck in full rage and pushed him against the wall.

"Your trying my temper boy." He said deeply, although his voice echoed through the walls. All the goblins were hiding in corners, watching. I stood there, clueless. "You don't say a word about her, alright? Unless you want to find yourself in a dark place, you keep your mouth shut." Jareth let Chris go, and I watched as Chris slumped over for air. He gasped and looked up at me.

"Why….do…you…care about…her?" He asked between gasps of air.

"Yeaaaah I was working for him the whole time." I said, grinning embarrassedly.

"You….what?" Chris had obviously gone into the deep end of anger now, because I swear her had fire in his eyes. "You freaking whore!" I watched as he lunged for me, grabbing my neck. And I was the psycho teenager? He flew back as something hit him, HARD, in the face. Sending him back into the wall and onto the ground. Jareth stood there, panting.

"How dare you!" He yelled, as he strode over to Chris, who was gasping. His nose was bleeding now.

"Jareth." I said, trying to distract him. He ignored me, hitting Chris again.

"You are one of the most pathetic beings I have ever seen." He continued, "she is not yours to touch. Nor yours to talk to. She is mine, understand? You don't do a thing to her. Or I swear I will kill you with my bare hands." He grabbed the collar of Chris's shirt, holding him up.

"Jareth!" He turned to look at me. "Let him go." Jareth stood there, panting then released his grip on Chris.

"Leave," He said to him. "Now!" Chris nodded frantically and ran out the door. Jareth snapped, and although I saw nothing, I knew Chris was gone. "Are you alright? How is your neck doing?"

"Wha-Oh my neck is fine." I said, rubbing the back of it. "It doesn't hurt or anything."

"He had no right to touch you," Jareth said, putting his hands on my shoulder. "No one and I mean NO ONE, touches you."

"I could've taken him." I said, smoothly, putting a fist up. Jareth put it down and held that hand.

"Just forget it, he is gone now." He said, kissing the top of my head. "And his brother, one of us."

"You mean one of them. A goblin. Cause you and me…we aren't goblins."

"Thechnically speaking, Love. Metaphorically."

"Oh well in that case, welcome to the club Bryan." I said, fist pumping. Jareth let out a short loud laugh.

"No, no…whatever your doing." I fist pumped again. "I want them to get back to work." He shot them a nasty look, sending them scurrying away to work.

"And what do we do? Dance the night away?" I asked, hip-chucking Jareth towards his throne. Uknown that I would have done that, he went sprawling back. I watched as he collided with his throne and fell flat on his back. "Oh shit! Sorry!" I ran over, tripping over a crystal and landing on him.

"Graceful landing." He said sarcastically, grinning as he said so.

"I know I practiced." I said, rolling onto the floor and getting up. I extended a hand, to find that, much to my surprise, he was gone. "And he's vanished, glitter and all."

"Actually I was hoping to get revenge." I heard, before feeling Jareth hip-chuck me into the throne. I managed to not fall over, but to land on the throne so I was over the arm and hanging off of it.

"Cheater." I struggled to flip myself over so I was sitting in the throne now. Looking around while sitting upright, I put my chin up and announced, "I feel quite royal."

"Well you definatly don't look royal, in muddy pants and all." Jareth said, leaning on the arm.

"Not my fault you sent me to get that obnoxious twerp Chris outta the bog." I said grinning in a smug sort of way.

"Don't even start with …..him." Jareth looked annoyed at the name and groaned.

"Well I'm off to shower, and If I've said it before, I'll say it again, keep the goblins, chickens, faeries, etc., out of my room, no spying with the crystal, and No popping up in there." I made my way to my bedroom, shutting the door.

"Can't promise that, Love." I heard him say through the door.

"You better promise, Rape isn't my favorite thing to think about."

"Rape! You amuse me, I would never do such a thing."

"Says the guy in tights." I chuckled as he got silent, and I walked into the bathroom.

Thank you whoever read this chappter. Thanks for all the reviews and compliments ;)

DISCLAIMER:

Jareth( and his magic dancing pants ;) ) and The Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson

Aleixa, Chris, and Bryan belong to moi

P.s Romance fangirls prepare yourselves for the next chapter (that means you Erin/EdwardandJareth4eva)


	10. Chapter 10: Quit chewing my neck

Lost and Lonely

10

Sitting by the window, trying not rip my hair out as I brushed the tangled knots that were my hair, I cussed under my breathe about how cold it was.

"Damned cold, damned hair." I muttered as I tugged on my knotted mess of hair. "Blarg is all I have to say right now." The brush caught on a big knot, so I tugged harder. It wouldn't budge, "Blarg." I tugged harder. "Blarg!" Again I tugged. Harder and harder until finally, it came ripping out.

_FRIIIIIIIITTCCCH!_ I looked in shock at the hairbrush, seeing a clump of caramel blonde hair sticking in it. "Oh damn." Seeing that I was probably half bald, I rushed to the mirror, ready to scream. It wasn't all that bad. Just a random bald spot. "Aw nuts." I sat on the bed, with my fingers on my temples, moving in circular motions. "I'm bald!" I glared at the hairbrush and stuck out my tougne before throwing it, and myself on the bed.

"Jareth," I called, "I need some magic assistance." Before long, he was standing by the bedside.

"How so?" I sighed, and sat up, revieling the bald spot. His face dropped, not in amusement surprisingly, but in shock.

"This." I said, pointing.

"My god," He put his hands on my head, "How on earth did you do this, love?"

"I was…brushing my hair." I shrugged. "What can I say? My hair is thick." I heard a _tsk tsk from Jareth, who was lightly touching the bald spot. _

"Well, lucky for you, I can fix it." He said, touching it. I felt hair starting to grow and sighed with relief.

"Thanks," I paused, "You know….you've used more magic on me then you probably have before. Mostly cause of the stupid things I do." I laughed at the end, relizing my own stupidity.

"Well I love the stupid things you do and I don't mind helping you." Jareth said, ruffling my hair.

"Hey! I don't mind the brushing, but ruffling is outlawed!" I put my hands on my head, covering any possible ruffling area. Instead, he leaned down kissing my forehead.

"I can do what I want." He smirked, moving my hands and ruffling my hair again. I groaned.

"Well then." I said, standing up and fixed my shirt, pulling it down. I wore sweatpants and my sneakers, only because I wasn't in a dressing up mood. Jareth strode over and stood behind me. "What are you doing?" I asked him, curious of why he was getting ready to like, jump me.

"What do you mean, what am I doing?"

"I mean, what are you doing?" I turned to face him, as he fixed the opened collar of his shirt, and untucking the part that folded over inside the opened V, revealing his chest. He looked down at me, amused at my curious state, with a raised brow.

"And why do you care?" He asked, stepping forth. I backed up a step.

"I just do."

"Why?" another step foreward, I stepped back.

"I just….I just do."

"Doesn't asnwer me." he practically sang, and what do you know, now I'm against the wall.

"Do I need to answer?" I said, as he cornered me, putting his body only an inch away from mine. I felt my heart beating, seeing that situations like these scare the crap out of me. Fear of rape about sums it up.

"Tell me, Love," He said, his voice getting to a whisper, "How do you like living with me in my castle?"

"It's grand." I said, looking at him suspiciously.

"And how do you feel, about me?" His face was getting closer every time he breathed. My heart beat faster, the muscles in my arms tightening, along with my leg muscles. He practically put his face right on my. We were only about three centimeters away from each other.

"What are you getting at?" I asked, feeling my face get hot. Jareth just grinned, and began kissing my neck. He moved up my neck, kissing every possible inch he could. Leaving what I belive to be a trail or line of kisses. My heart was beating so loud I could've sworn Jareth would be able to hear it. His lips got to my jaw, kissing there.

"Jareth," I said, chocking on my own words, "This is completely and utterly unexpected and I should tell you that I'm-" I choked on my words, my throat was dry now, from surprise and fear all at once. If I didn't tell him about my fear, things would get ugly.

"Just relax." He said, his kisses getting closer to my mouth. I felt my arm twitch as I urged to move out from under his body and run like hell. Being afraid of situations like these isn't fun.

"Jareth I'm-" Too late. Forcefully, Jareth planted his lips onto mine, kissing me. I wanted to move my face away, but couldn't. My legs turned to jelly. Instead of kissing back, I began to breathe heavier. The fear of rape was kicking in, so was the adrenaline. He kissed me again, putting both his hands on my face. Trapped. My mind drew a blank on what to do, and it seemed like the world just became a tiny box. Jareth opened his eyes, and what they saw caused him to withdraw the kiss.

I, was freaking the freak out. Breathing like someone who just ran the marathon, and a face as white as snow, I obviously had hit the freakout point. My eyes were glassy and frozen with fear, not to mention I was shaking like a freaking Chihuahua. He kept his hands on my face and looked at me.

"Jareth," I said a little fast, "I was trying to tell you that rape and sexual abuse is my fear, and cornering me wasn't helping." I sniffed and looked at him. "Not Like, it wasn't a good kiss, it was a great kiss I just have a fear and I know you wouldn't do that but I just got nervous and.." I stopped and looked at him. I couldn't tell if he was confused, amused, or hurt. Or maybe a mix of all of it.

"How's this then?" He asked, before planting another kiss on my lips. More prepared I was calmer, still surprised but calm. I managed to find my well being and kiss back, as he placed his hands on my head again, pulling me closer. When our faces part, he smiled at me. Then kissed my forehead.

"That time," I added, "was less scary." Jareth just nodded, kissing my neck again, leaving that obnoxious line of kisses. I giggled.

"Do I amuse you?" He asked, kissing still.

"No, it tickles." I said, squirming. I realized now, that we were on the bed now, so I was laying down. I wasn't freaking out anymore, thank god for that, but was pinned down by Jareth and his kisses.

"Good, much better if it tickles than if it hurts." He said, kissing more.

"Stop." I said, giggling, as he got closer to my cheek. I tried to push him off, but gave up. I kept laughing at my misfortune, although I didn't enjoy it all that much. Wish I could, although it would be labled as torture aboveground.

"And if I don't?" Jareth moved down again getting to my neck again. He kissed under my chin and I squeaked accidentaly.

"That's what will happen." I laughed, squirming some more. He just smirked as he kissed my neck more.

"I think it's cute." He finnaly lifted his face from my neck. I was still giggling, as a counterreaction. "What would happen, if I did, this?" He asked, as he poked my stomache, which was revealed from my shirt lifting up during my squirming. I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"No." I said, coughing to try and cover the laugh up. "Nothing. Happens." Jareth just smirked and kissed my forehead.

"Why don't you," He said, "get rest."

"I'm not tired though." I said, sitting upright and scratching the top of my head. I watched as Jareth conjured up a crystal, and began to juggle it.

"But you need your rest. A face like that does at least." He added the last part with a slight smile, no not a smirk, a smile. Surprised as much as I was, I grinned in spite of myself. Compliments from Jareth weren't rare but hey, they made you feel good.

"This face," I put a hand on my cheek, "can deal. If I'm not tired, I'm not tired."

"Do as I say, and sleep." Jareth put a hand on my chest, pushing me so I was laying down. I shot back up. Jareth pushed down again, and I again, shot back up. This repeated several times before, finally, Jareth slid next to me and let me rest against his side.

"See, I win." I said triumphantly grinning and leaning back.

"No, it's a tie." He said stubbornly.

"What's wrong, can't take the heat of a loss?" I taunted. He tapped me upside the head, and in shock, I hit him back. He took an arm and grabbed me around the neck, pulling me in and ruffling my hair.

"How's that?" He asked, ruffling some more. I hit his arms furiously.

"Not the hair!" I muffled a scream through his arms. Jareth laughed and let me go, and I sat back down, fixing my hair.

"Come in Lex, I repeat Come in Lex!" I heard Erin's voice say. Fast as I could I grabbed the crystal, which was glowing.

"Present." I said, picking it up.

"Mel and-"

"DON'T CALL ME MEL!" I heard, Melanie, Another friend, yell.

"Alright geez…chill have some chocolate. I have Melanie and Aubrey here. My parents are out to dinner."

"Sweet stuff. " Aubrey's voice said. "The whole crystal thing not the chocolate although that's good too."

"Alright Erin toss the crystal I'm tossing mine." I said, right before I did as I said, tossing it to the wall, where it enlarged so I could see my friends. Melanie was sitting on the pillows, holding Erin's stalking and her Ipod, Along with Aubrey who was taking candy out and grinning, while Erin waved.

"Heyyy you two lovebird cuddling." She said, winking. I flipped her off and laughed.

"Well…Actually-""Cut to the chase," Aubrey said.

"Have you kissed yet?" Melanie added, grabbing a butterfinger. I looked up at Jareth, who shrugged and grinned.

"Tell them yourself they are your friends after all."

"They kissed its obvious." Aubrey declared. "I must say it's plainly obvious, seeing Jareth over there is wearing a wide V-Neck shirt and pretty much caressing you."

"Okay so we kissed a little." I said quickly, biting my thumbnail.

"Until of course, she got scared." Jareth added, leaning back on the headboard of the bed.

"Okay you freakin' cornered me and sent a trail of kisses down my neck and up to my lips. I have fears too ya' know." I said, snapping repeadtly, for an odd reason of which I don't know.

"So you guys kissed, see I knew it I told them to kiss and two days later they kiss." Erin said, proud of herself, for obviously showing us the way apparently.

"Well," I grinned, "We had a speedbump in the way. Jareth, unkown of my fear for Rape and such, cornered me and tease kissed me, causing the adrenaline to kick in pretty quick. But he fixed it up the second time around."

"Do you have it on video?" Aubrey asked, opening a Hershey kiss.

"What?" Jareth and I managed to say at the exact same time.

"Any photos or anything?" Melanie added.

"I want proof." Erin cried, putting a fist in the air.

"Proof is it?" Jareth said before I could make a statement, "Well that's easy to do. Observe." I went to ask what he was planning, but he answered by grabbing my face and kissing me again. I managed to get a little bit of a kiss back, before hearing the Three Psycho's scream.

"AWWWW NO WAAAAY!" Erin cried in joy, dancing around the room.

"Why didn't I bring my camera?" Aubrey cried. "Whhhyyy?"

"I did." Melanie said, holding up a digital camera.

"What the…Did you take a photo of that?" I asked, as Jareth kissed my neck again. "Okay people are watching Jareth, if you wouldn't mind-."

"No I don't I'll continue," He said, continuing.

"Yeah I did as a matter of fact." Melanie showed me the photo.

"Dude," I said, "delete it. Asap."

"Relax no one but me will see it."

"And us!" Erin said, jumping on her bed.

"Is he done chewing at your neck yet?" Aubrey asked as she raised her eyebrows, watching us. I looked at Jareth, who was still enjoying himself.

"Ahem!" I cough-yelled. He looked up.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, in fact you can. Stop!" I said, moving an inch away.

"For now." He said, smirking, in that smug way of his, and I just sighed.

"Anyways guys, no one better see that picture or I will eat your faces." I said, holding my finger up, to prove the point.

"Ight, oh crap I think Matt's coming up the stairs." Aubrey said.

"Gotta go Lex," Erin said, grabbing the crystal.

"Don't worry bout' the picture." Mel added. Then, it went black.

"And they're gone." I said, picking the crystal up as it rolled to my feet.

"Who is Matt?"

"Erin's brother." I got up, and cracked my back. "Ahh that huurt a lil'" I said before plopping back down on the bed and staying there.

"Well, I best be out now," Jareth stood up and brushed himself off, for no reason whatsoever, and came over to me. "I should see how the morons are doing." He kissed my forehead and disappeared.

"Alright well enjoy that," I muttered as I rolled over, trying to fall asleep.

"Lex! Lex! Please tell me they aren't just rumors!" Genevieve was pestering me about what happened the night before with Jareth.

"Alright they aren't just rumors." I sighed, walking into the surprisingly emptey throne room.

"So you two kissed?"

"Yes, we did, happy now?" I kept walking to the dining room, but that was empty too. "hmm."

"Ohmigosh you two are sooooo cute together I think this is perfect-" The rest was just a blah blah blaaaah to me, as I continued to walk down the corridors, looking form room to room. It seemed the entire Goblin City had gone quiet. Which was odd, seeing that everywhere you look, theres chickens and goblins galore.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, aloud, hoping someone would answer.

"Jareth called an emergency meeting last night, while you slept I should add, although that's obvious, and I do believe it is still going on." Genevieve stated, floating to my shoulder.

"Emergency?"

"Well, apparently last night there was a strange change in the atmosphere so that means somehow, someone is trying to get through,"

"Something's up then," I exited the room and walked back to the throne room, "somehow, kids must be learning about this place more and more. But there's only three copies of the book, and Jareth decides where it shall be placed. Am I not correct?" Genevieve nodded.

"So that means someone, above the age of 18, has found the book and proof of the existence. Which isn't good. Not because people could take over, No, Jareth is too strong. But they could come and take what they want, and steal dreams and other things." Genevieve added, flying over to the window. "Just look at the sky." She was right, the sky seemed like it was one big puzzle, and was ready to fall apart, along with being a very red color.

"That must be bad-" I couldn't finish, because the ground shifted.

"Someone's entered the labyrinth." Genevieve said.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**

**_Jareth and the Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson_**

**_Lex, Genevieve, are mine_**

**_Erin Mel and Aub are real and belong to their parents lol_**


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected Guest

_Lost and Lonely_

_11_

"And by someone you mean,"

"We don't know, " Genevieve said, "But they weren't wished away is the thing."

"Did this happen," I added, tapping my fingers on the sill, "When I entered the Labyrinth?" Genevieve shook her head, adding a small frown, then tugging on her wrist.

"No, when you came, the world did shift, but, in a different way."

"How so?"

"Instead of bad signs, there were good signs, like the sky turned violet , the air turned warmer, the smell of warm vanilla mixed with a hint of cinnamon filled the whole place." Genevieve snapped out of her little trance, sighing and looking up, "But now, it's colder, and dead like."

"So, " I bit my thumbnail, "this person means bad news."

"Very," She flew out the window, and disappeared. I stood there, befuddled at what to do.

"Lex!" I heard Jareth yell. I turned to face him, as he was now standing by the throne.

"Yeah?" I asked, walking over.

"Go in your room and do not come out until I say so understand?" He ordered me.

"Why?"

"Just do it." He snapped and disappeared. I was no longer in throne room but in my bedroom.

"Lex!" Hoggle came wobbling into the room.

"Yo." I said, biting my thumbnail.

"Jareth sent me to watch you and make sure you don't leave." He said sheepishly.

"Wow." I said, paying no attention to him. I was busy thinking about who could be in the Labyrinth. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Well," Hoggle began, "It's a person. But not a good person."

"I know that!' I snapped. "But who?"

"I'm not allowed to say who." Hoggle looked down. I grabbed his shoudlers.

"I won't tell. I swear on my grave." I said, shaking him lightly.

" 'ight jeez calm down." Hoggle said, as I shook him. "It's Hades, Jareth's cousin, ruler of the Underworld."

"Jareth's cousins with Hades?" I asked confused now.

"Yeah," Hoggle muttered, "He hates the fact that he has to look over the dead and always comes to visit Jareth. However he is very mischievous and schemes a lot. Always trying to take things and souls when no ones looking."

"Ah. So Thaaaat's why He wants to hide me." I said, putting my head in my hand.

"Yeah, Hades is a real con man to." Hoggle added, "Will try ta' sell ya something claiming it's good or magical or whatever. Really, it'll bring ya' hell." He shook his head, chuckling. "He even flirts with his brothers wives and stuff."

"A real pervert eh'?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah. Real peverted." Hoggle chuckled. He sat down and began counting his jewels.

"So why did he come?" I asked.

"He heard about you and wanted to see if it was real." Hoggle scoffed. "If ya ask me, he probably just wanted to try and rape you or steal you or something." He added a small cough, "does it all the time."

"What a creep." I muttered. "Do you think Jareth will lie or something?"

"Probably will say that you went back aboveground or whatever." Hoggle answered, counting still. I nodded and sat there, playing with my hair.

"Sooooo…" I sighed, going towards the vanity. "Now what?"

"I dunno." Hoggle picked up one jewel and studied it. I sighed and picked up my sketchbook and began to doodle random things. Like wolves and people and things like that. After about an hour I was bored of drawing, so I put the book down.

"Hoggle," I said breaking the current silence, "Do ya think Hades left yet?"

"You'd know." Hoggle muttered, still counting his jewels.

"How?"

"Well for one thing the sky would be normal again." Hoggle pointed to the window. I went to stick my hand out when I saw an invisible barrier had been place on it. "And Jareth would've sent for you."

"Oh okay then." I said, climbing on the bed. We both jumped as someone knocked on the door. It flew open and Blotch, along with Skip and Pleet came running in.

"Miss!" Pleet said.

"Yeah?"

"King wants you." Skip announced.

"Hades figured out he was hiding you and threatened to break down the castle if he didn't meet you." Blotch added, looking at my belongings. "Do you want that pillow?" I threw it at him and he ran off. I threw on a giant hoodie and boots. If I'm going near a pervert, I'm covering up.

"Coming." I sighed, Hoggle looked at me, as if to say 'Your not seriously going are you?' and I sighed, nodding. Pleet and Skip showed me where the two of them were. They were outside, in the back of the court, sitting at this table, looking at the scenery.

"King!" Pleet ran over, saluting him oddly. Skip ran into him, knocking them both over.

"Yes?"

"Miss is here." Skip said, getting up.

"Thank you that will be all." Jareth said. "Now leave before I bog you." The two scrambled to get to the castle and ran off. I stood there, befuddled. Jareth lifted his eyes to where I stood. I looked at Hades. He was tall, not as tall as Jareth, and very built for a guy who lives with the dead. He had shaggy red hair and wore black pants, black studded boots, and a black jacket. His eyes were an intense yellow, and his teeth pointed.

"This must be the girl I've heard about." Hades said, flashing his awkward smile.

"Yeah, I must be. Unless Jareth is seeing someone else." I scoffed. Hades let out a weird, half menical laugh.

"Charming." He muttered, turning to Jareth.

"I see you two already are getting off on the right foot." Jareth mumbled.

"Come Jareth stop being so gloomy." Hades purred. "Your gal is here." I shot Hades a confused look, and Jareth a 'this guy's a complete wacko' look. Jareth rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Well, you two have met. I guess it's safe to say that Lex can go back to her room now." Jareth shot me a look. I nodded.

"Right okay I'll leave." I turned towards the castle entrance, only to run into Hades who was now right there.

"Oh why lock her up on such a glorious day?" Hades announced. "I say we should go for a walk!" He looked at me, still grinning. "How does that sound?" Jareth stood there tapping his foot impatiently and crossed his arms.

"Don't ask me I'm just here." I said, walking towards the pond.

"Fine. A quick one. Then you may leave." Jareth spat to Hades.

"Lovely!" Hades said, walking over to me and pulling me away from the pond, grabbing my arm and Jareth's.

"You may let go of us both." Jareth growled in a low voice.

"I say you keep the Labyrinth quiete in order, Jareth." Hades ignored him and continued pulling us. He snapped his head towards me. "How did you end up here my dear?" Jareth groaned and rolled his eyes.

"A door." I said simply. I tried to pull away from him, but he continued holding on.

"A door!" He suddenly yelled. "A door well that is something now isn't it a door? Haha! How hilarious!" I looked at Jareth, who looked ready to jump off a bridge and kill himself. After an agonizing twenty minutes, Hades finally took us back to the castle.

"Well, best be on your way, Hades." Jareth said, snapping, when a goblin came and brought Hades his hat.

"Best be indeed." Hades smiled widly. He shook Jareth's hand wildly, and then took mine. "Pleasure to meet you." He said, kissing it. It burned intenstly like fire. I took it back quickly. Hades turned to leave, then turned back to us. "And if you ever feel like dumping this loser, you know how to find me." Hades winked and disappeared.

"Creep." I spat and wiped my hand on my pants multiple times. "Ugghh what a creep." I shivered.

"He….pisses…me…..off….a great deal." Jareth finally said, slumping into his throne.

"He seems very….lively for a dead guy." I said.

"He is so, demanding. Always trying to take what's mine." Jareth said.

"Has he tried taking the kingdom?" I asked.

"Not yet thank god." Jareth cried. "If He did, he wouldn't know what hit him." He looked at me. "And if he kisses you again I'm going to kill him." I grinned.

"Yours are better don't worry." I laughed. Jareth rolled his eyes, amused though.

"He will try." He muttered. "Because I have you now he will want you."

"If he comes near me I'll rip his nuts off." Jareth looked at me, shocked.

"Anyways," He said, "anything particular you want for dinner? I'm fresh out of ideas."

"How's about chicken?" I asked. Jareth shook his head frantically as soon as I said it.

"Don't say that!' He yelled.

"Why? You have plenty of chickens can't we kill some?" I asked. He shook his head again. "Do you not like chicken?" I picked up a chicken that was standing there. "I know they can be annoying but they taste good. Especially Rotisery."

"Stop saying that!" He yelled, louder.

"Why?" Jareth just pointed and I saw why. Suddenly, a huge group of chickens came out of nowhere, pecking me.

"That's why we don't announce it."

"Fucking chickens!" I yelled, running away from them. The chased me down, pecking me and cawing at the top of their lungs. "I'll eat you all!"

Later, I sat with Jareth in his throne, as he cleaned the cuts the chickens gave me. They were brutal, I will say.

"Damned chickens." I muttered, wincing.

"Stay still." Jareth laughed. "Your own fault. I wanred you."

"A little late on the warning though." I said, sighing.

"Well it's over now." He said, cleaning the last cut. "there." He handed a goblin the cleaning materials, and it took them away. I sat there, arms crossed, and eyes slanted into a glare.

"I still say we cook them all." I growled. "Break their little legs so they can't run away, pull out their feathers one by one, and remove their beaks, then dip em in-"

"That's enough out of you." Jareth said, covering my mouth. "Unless of course, you want me to save you from the chickens again." He kissed my forehead. "That I don't mind."

"What the grabbing me and poofing away or the chickens pecking me to death?" I snapped.

"Angry little girl aren't you?" Jareth taunted me, playing with my hair. I just glared across the room and sat there, arms still folded.

"Whatever…" I muttered, biting my thumbnail.

"You need to lighten up, Love." Jareth said, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I was attacked by chickens." I muttered angrily, looking at him.

"It wasn't the worst." Jareth snickered.

"I know but," I paused, "They were chickens."

"Oh you need to learn to ignore things like this." He cooed, turning my face towards his and kissing me forcefully. As he withdrew, I looked at him.

"Lemme guess, now your gonna say and pay attention to things like that." I grinned.

"Maybe." He said, leaning his face in again. I heard a clucking noise and turned to see a chicken on the arm of the chair, staring at me.

"You can leave." I hissed at it. It just cawed in my face and pecked at me. I flew into Jareth's arms and sat on his lap. "Devil chicken!"

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS AND REVIEWED IT TOO! LOVE YOU GUYS ;)**

**JARETH and HOGGLE BELONGS TO JIM HENSON**

**HADES GREEK MYTHOLOGY**

**AND LEX IS MINE**


	12. Chapter 12: Oh No He didn't!

**ALRIGHT A BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND FAVED SO FAR I LOVE YOU ALL**

**you know who you are! ;)**

Lost and Lonely

12

I was walking to the dining hall for breakfast the next day, when Pleet came running up to me.

"Letter for miss." He said happily, handing me a red envelope.

"Thanks Pleet." I said, taking it from his tiny hand. He ran off, skipping and humming, and I watched as he collided with some chickens. I avoided the chickens and continued to the dining hall. The letter, was written on golden paper.

**Dear Aleixa,**

**It was lovely meeting you. Unfortunelty I had to leave, Jareth being uptight and all. Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to come visit the Underworld. If Jareth ever happens to get on your nerves, or not satisfy you enough (if you catch my drift, my dear) or if you would just be looking for a good time. And I was also wondering if you would like to come for dinner tonight. I understand if you don't, being Jareth's girl and all. But in case you do, I expect you'll be there at seven.**

**-Hades, Lord of the Dead.**

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, aggravated. "What the hell is he thinking?" I thought as I entered the dining room, shoving the letter in my pocket.

"Morning Jareth," I said, taking a seat next to him. He kissed my forehead and grinned.

"Morning, Love." He said. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Well," I laughed, "belive it or not, Hades sent me a letter." I pulled it out, handing it to him. Jareth sqinted, then took it, reading it.

"I can't belive that, that-" He threw the letter down on the table. "Please, Puh-lease tell me you aren't considering either." He muttered angrily.

"Of course not." I laughed again. "Why would I ever?"

"I wouldn't think of you to. " Jareth said.

"Just forget about him," I said, picking up my glass, "let's just….I dunno but anything not involving him."

"I told you," Jareth said, twirling his knife, "I said he wouldn't give up, because he wants what he doesn't have."

"Doesn't he have Persephone?" I asked.

"Yes," Jareth spat, "But obviously she isn't enough." He hit the table.

"I feel bad for her." I sighed.

"I hate him." Jareth stabbed his breakfast. "I hate him and his stupid plans."

"Jareth."

"I'll kill him. I'll find a way. I will murder him if he tries anything." Jareth continued stabbing the food on his plate.

"Jareth!" I grabbed his arm and he looked at me. "Calm down." I rubbed his arm. "Let's skip breakfast and go take a walk, alright?"

"Fine." Jareth shot up out of his chair and followed me outside.

"I won't leave you," I said, holding his hand, "Belive me."

"I know, but he will do what he has to." Jareth muttered under his breathe angrily.

"Well we can stop him."

"I wish." I just looked at him. He seemed angry, depressed, and upset.

"You don't think he'll try to…do what he did with Persephone do you?"

"If he thinks he has to." Jareth growled. His grip tightened, "But I won't let him."

" This will all probably end soon." I sighed, wishing mostly that it would.

"It better." We continued walking until we got to the pond in the back of the castle. Jareth let my hand go and walked over to the pond. "He'll regret it all if he tries anything."

"Jareth please just drop this." I begged, putting my arm around his.

"Alright." He muttered, still looking at the pond. We stood there, just glancing at the pond aimlessly. I noticed Jareth was breathing heavily and glaring ahead at the emptiness that was the pond. Something was bothering him. And definatly not the whole Hades thing. Something else.

"Jareth," I said softly, "Is everything alright?" He shook his head.

"No, not everything is alright." He spat. "My Lex is in danger now because of my stupid cousin. If I had just told him that you had left or something maybe it wouldn't have happened."

"Well Hades needs to take a chill pill cause I'm not leaving." I pulled him closer. "Pinky promise." Jareth glanced down at me, and gave a small smirk.

"Who says you have any control over what Hades does?" He frowned again and began pulling me towards the castle. He was right.

Later that day I was sitting around in my bedroom, fixing up a bit, only because Jareth was at a special meeting. It was around the time he was supposed to be coming back that I heard a knock on the door.

"Jareth?" I called.

"No, not Jareth." I heard a voice say. "But someone else." I recognized the playful deep tone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, backing up towards the window.

"Just thought I'd stop by and visit my dear cousin," Hades laughed, "But he is not present I see."

"Well then come back later," I spat, "He'll be home soon. He is at a meeting."

"Then I should just stay and wait." Hades protested.

"Then wait outside." I ordered, getting closer to the window.

"I think I'll wait in here." Hades said, standing by my bed now. I jumped when I saw him and hopped onto the window sill.

"Back off, creep." I muttered, grabbing the nearest object. A ponytail holder. Smooth Lex, smooth.

"Creep?" He laughed. "Be still my not so beating heart." He put a hand over his heart mockingly.

"I said back off," I spat, "Or I'll fling this at you!" Hades sighed in annoyance, and walked over angrily. I backed up, almost falling out of the window.

"Threats aren't tolerated." Hades snapped, taking the elastic from my hand and burning it up to ashes. I stood there, befuddled and nervous, my heart beating a thousand beats a minute. My mouth opened, trying to scream Jareth's name, but no sound came through. Hades then grabbed my wrist, and tugged me down on my knees. He then dragged me towards the exit of the castle. His fire chariot stood outside, and I struggled to free myself.

"Jare-" I tried screaming finally, only to get a rag shoved in my mouth, silencing me.

"Hush." Hades scolded, pulling endlessly on my arm. He threw me in the chariot, and snakes slithered over me, wrapping my arms behind my back and my legs together. They hissed, their tougnes tickling my chin as they seemed to laugh at me. I screamed, but it was of course muffled. Hades climbed in the top of the chariot and I felt the chariot suddenly sink into the ground and gain air as we went to the Underworld. What was I thinking?

'Great just great,' I thought to myself. 'Nice job, Lex, getting yourself kidnapped like that.' I then remembered the myth of Persephone. 'don't eat anything.' I ordered myself as I writhered in the back. The chariot halted, and I jolted back and forth as It stopped. The door opened, and two heavy gaurds pulled me out and dragged me along the ground. Looking around, it was horrifying.

The sky was swirled, with blood red and coal black, and the clouds were like balls of fire. The gair was like steam, hot and muggy, while the ground was ice cold and hard. There were bones everywhere, and I could see the rivers of fire and souls to my left and right. I watched as we entered a gate, and got pulled into a boat, and began floating over the river of souls. Faces popped up, begging to be released.

When the boat stopp,ed I was then dragged inside the enormous castle. It was black and morbid looking. Inside was very ravishing, but dour and gloomy. I saw a throne room and that's when I was shoved. I hit the floor, my head making a sickening thud. I looked up and saw a hellhound, sitting on the couch. A girl sat in a chair, mourning. She wore a long black gown, her hair was auburn and curled, clipped back with a black rose. Her eyes were silver and they seemed depressed. She looked at me, and put a hand to her pale face, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh my," She paused, looking around, "Who are you?" She then saw the gag in my mouth and rushed over.

"Thank you." I said, as she removed the gag, and untied me. The snakes slithered off to do, whatever it is they do, and she looked at me.

"Again, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Aleixa," I answered, rubbing my sore head, "And I have a feeling your Persephone." She nodded, sadly.

"Yes I am." She sighed. "How did this happen?"

"Hades." I muttered in disgust. "Kidnaped me. What a creep."

"He is." She rolled her eyes. "Where have I heard of you?"

"Jareth, the Goblin Kings 'gal'." I said, putting air qutoes around gal like Hades said.

"Oh yes." She mumbled. "Jareth's." Persephone looked at her fingers and tapped them along the floor.

"Where is the wacko anyways?" I asked, standing up and brushing myself off.

"Right over here." Hades said, sitting in the large red throne. He flashed me his awkward smile. I frowned.

"Really?" I said, lifting my hands up to my hips, "Kidnpping me was so very necessary?"

"Kidnap?" Hades looked around, as though someone else said it to him, "I did no such thing." I rolled my eyes.

"What do you call it?"

"Borrowing." He grinned, rubbing his hands together mischievously.

"Whatever." I mumbled, biting my thumbnail. "Ya know Jareth isn't gonna be too pumped about this." I mentioned.

"Jareth can deal." Hades growled. "He has everything. A better kingdom. Better life. Better job."

"He's the king of Goblins," I scoffed, "Need I remind you they are obnoxious and foolish."

"Oh but he doesn't have to hang around with a bunch of dead people." Hades cried, hitting his chair arm. "Everyone in the family looooves Jareth. He's so charming, so witty, so clean so…so…kingly." He looked down in digsust, "Oh but then there's Hades. He's just a dead guy no one cares for Hades." Hades growled.

"When I heard he had a mortal lass," He looked at me, "and a good one for that, I knew he would be adored even more for finding such a lovely gal." He smiled widly and tapped his chin, "But no longer."

"Yeah," I paused, "Did you think this word work? Honestly did you plan this out well enough?" Hades looked at me confused and in anguish.

"What?"

"You kidnapped me. Jareth will know. He will come. He will flip a shit on you. Your family will obviously hear of it. Your gonna be hated a lot." Hades faced turned pale, then bright red with anger.

"How dare you say such a thing!" He yelled, standing upright.

"It's the true facts." I mumbled. Pershephone stood there, confused.

"Hades," She added, "Might I add one thing. You kidnapped me, still making you hated."

"Shutup." He yelled at her.

"Make me." She yelled back.

"Go to your room!" He yelled, pointing a finger to the hall.

"Good. I'd rather be there than with you."

"I'll make your life a living hell!"

"Too late! I already live in Hell!" She yelled, frantically running down the hall. Hades stoof there, still and befuddled at what to say.

"You reaaally know how to charm the ladies." I scoffed, adding an eye roll.

"Quiet." He thundered. I stared at him, then burst out laughing. "What? What is so funny?"

"You just," I breathed, "You honestly think this will work it's sad!" I laughed again, almost falling over onto the hellhound, which growled at me. At the while, I was thinking, 'Jareth, where the hell are you?'

_**Jareth's P.O.V**_

I walked in the throne room, surprised to find all the goblins quiet and mumbling amongst themselves.

"What are you idiots doing?" I scolded, waving my crop, "Get to work!" One hobbled over to me, Plip or Skeep or something along those lines, and bowed.

"Majesty." It gulped, terrified. I leaned down, sneering.

"Yes?"

"Miss is missing." I froze.

"What?"

"I said Miss is-" I grabbed his neck and shook him furiously.

"I heard what you said!" I screamed in his face. "What happened?"

"Hades." Was all I needed to hear before I squeezed the goblin's neck harder, before dropping him to the ground.

"Why weren't any of you paying attention? Who let him in?" I paused. "Nevermind I need to leave." I threw on my black cloak and rushed out the door, snapping, and disappearing from the Goblin City. I wasn't surprised that the place I ended up was in front of the river of fire. Tricky bastard. I walked over to it and threw a crystal, floating over the river.

"Damn you Hades." I cursed as I made my way towards the castle furiously. I didn't care how long it would take. He wasn't going to get away with this. No way in hell.

**OH NOES! LEX! KIDNAPPED! JARETH SAVING HER! OH LOOOOORDY THE DRAMA!**

**yeah sorry for the drama guys but I am actually having so much fun making this chapter and the next it's hilarious.**

**Jareth: Oh yes. So funny how you sit at your computer thinking of ways to put yourself in danger**

**Me: Where did you come from?**

**Jareth: *points to open window***

**Me: Oh**

**Erin: He brought company!**

**Me: Yay!**

**Jareth: You didn't yay for me.**

**Me: I know.**

**Jareth: ...Wow.**

**Jareth belongs to Jim Henson**

**Lex is mine**

**Hades and Persephone belong to those greek peoples **


	13. Chapter 13: Eat The Damn Bread

Lost and Lonely

**13**

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

Hades grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall into a bedroom.

"Here's your room enjoy your stay." He shoved me in, closing and bolting the door. I looked around. This room was blacker than black, and too Victorian for me. I slumped on the dusty bed, and watched as a spider crawled away.

"Where are you Jareth?"

**Jareth's P.O.V**

I stumbled over a pile of bones, cursing as I did so.

"First I'll rip every one of his limb s out and feed them to his hounds." I growled, kicking a skull across the ground. "Then tear out his puny and cold heart and shove it up his a-"

"Halt." A deep voice grumbled. I looked in disgust as a giant rock like creature stopped in front of me.

"Move." I hissed.

"Who dares trespass in the Underworld?" It asked, in it's rumbling voice. Rolling my eyes I shifted the weight to my left foot, leaning.

"Do you not know who I am?" I scoffed, trying to walk around. It stepped in front again. "I'm here to take back what is rightfully mine." I scowled. Again, as I moved, it stopped in front of me.

"No one shall pass." It rumbled.

"I shall." I threw a crystal, watching as it sliced through the rock beast, cutting it in two. "Sionara." I walked over it, kicking the head like the pebble it was. Or should be. I could see the castle was still a ways away.

"She better not eat anything while I'm running this place." I paused. "Now I know what my runners feel like." I sneered. "I'm going after something worth it there's no need to sympathize for them." I sped up my pace and continued.

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

I toyed around with this old metal thing, and banged it against a table. The door flew open, and some weird ghost like thing flew over.

"Your still not dressed?" It scoffed. "GEEZ!"

"Dressed." I looked down. I sure as hell wasn't naked.

"In your dining dress." It held up a sleezy black candy dress and a pair of stilettos.

"Aw hell no!" I yelled, backing up, "No way I'm wearing that peverted torture device!"

"Don't go against it just put the damn thing on." It yelled, throwing the dress at me. I threw it on the bed, revolted.

"How dare he!"

"Put it on!" I heard Hades voice echo. I paused, and made a fist.

"Are you watching me?" Silence.

"No?"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Then how did you know I didn't wanna wear it?" Silence.

"Shutup and undress."

"Not with you watching I'm not!" I folded my arms and turned to the wall. Hades voice sighed.

"Fine. Gosh, I shall depart but you will get dressed." I heard complete silence and the air stood still. Cautiously, I began to undress, being as quick as possible to throw the dress on.

"Damn pervert." I opened the door and saw Persephone standing there.

"Listen," She said quietly, "I overheard one of Hades conversations with a guard. Jareth is here." My ears picked up and listened. "Hades is doing everything he can to stop him." She paused. "So don't eat anything." I nodded.

"Alright." I stopped for a second. "But do you think Jareth will get here in time?"

"Probably." Persephone sighed, "If he loves you enough." I paused and shook my head of the bad thoughts, and continued forward.

**Jareth's P.O.V**

I stumbled into something big and fluffly. I felt around a little more, and too my realization, noticed it was dog fur. Looking up, I smelled flesh and blood.

"Hullo, Cerbrurus." I mumbled. Cerburus just growled, each head snapping it's teeth. I rolled my eyes, and conjured up a crystal. It turned into a bone, a giant one for that matter, and I whistled.

"Want it?" I asked, tauntingly. Cerburus panted from each head and wagged it's snake tail. I climbed on his back and threw it towards the castle. He reeled and ran off towards it.

"See you soon Hades." I grinned, and leaned back.

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

I sat at the dinner table, in that sleezy black dress and heels.

"You pervert." I muttered when he notcied I was in it, instead of my normal clothes.

"Ravishing." Is all Hades said before leading me to the dining room. So there I sat, angered and pissy, forcing myself not to eat. Pershephone sat next to me, glancing every few seconds I didn't touch the food, as if to say 'good job.' She had to eat, seeing she was staying anyways. Hades looked over at me.

"Why aren't you eating?" He raised a brow, suspicious.

"Not hungry in the least bit." I grumbled and pushed the plate away.

"I can hear your stomache from over there." Hades growled. I looked down at my stomahce, as it ached and moaned, and slapped it.

"Hush." I looked at him. "No, that isn't my stomache. That's my pet dinosaur. Gerald." I looked away from the table. Hades coughed, obviously weirded out.

"At least eat." Hades pleaded. I shook my head.

"My appitite is weary." I sighed, fanning myself.

"If you don't eat I will do something so inhuman you will be sorry." Hades grimaced. 'Jareth hurry up.' I thought looking at the hellhound, which was sniffing for crumbs under the table. That's when it hit me. Persephone must have known what I was thinking, because she immediately got up and screamed at the top of her lungs. Hades jumped and looked at her in shock. She suddenly fainted. I looked at her, confused and shocked. Hades bolted from his chair, and helped her up.

"I need….It's all so green." She mumbled looking woozily around. "Who are you?" She asked Hades, giggling.

"Oh Dear." He said, looking absolutely confused. He looked at her, then me, then her again. "I'll bring Persephone to her room. When I come back you better have eaten all that." He said sternly before disappearing. I quickly picked up the plate and held it near the hellhound. It sniffed around and started eating up the food.

"Good boy." I said, coaxing it and offering more.

"Nice try." Hades said, leaning against the wall. I looked up at him, mortified.

"I said I wasn't hungry." I mumbled. "But your dog was." Hades nodded, stroding over. I stood up, backing away.

"I understand why your not eating." He grinned. "But you think Jareth will get here in time?"

"Yeah." I scoffed. "He has all the time in the world. This aint no Labyrinth." Hades froze, then glared.

"Well, the second you eat something, time is up." He grabbed a piece of bread. "And eat you will."

"Not hungry." I yelled at him. He grabbed my arm, and shoved me to the wall. I hit a table, knocking over some pictures. Random enough, right?

"Yes you are." He said, holding me down. "Open wide." I clamped my mouth shut and struggled to get out from his grip. I wanted to scream, but kept my mouth shut.

**Jareth's P.O.V**

Cerburus slowed down when he was the bone lying in front of the gates. I hopped off, patting his leg.

"Good." I walked over to the gates.

"You shall not pass." The gaurds said, holding up weapons.

"I think I will." I threw a crystal, which turned into two giant wolves. They attacked the guards, ripping them to shreds. I stepped past the chaotic mess and opened the door. I could hear Hades yelling.

"You will eat it!" I heard a loud groan and a bang. "Kicking is unnecaptable!" Another groan. "That was my special area! Play dirty will you? So will I." I started running towards the sounds. I turned into the dining room, where I saw Hades standing there, trying to shove a roll of bread down Aleixa's throat. She was strapped down to the table by snakes, and biting her lip. Hades grabbed her neck and began strangling her.

"Eat it!" He yelled, as she shook her head. I saw her body start to go limp and her face bright purple. "Don't make me kill you!" My face burned with anger and I felt my hands clench into fists.

"I suggest you unhand her this instant you sniveling twit." I yelled, walking up to him. Hades looked up at me, shocked.

"Jareth!" He let go of Lex, and turned to me. "How did you-" I hit him in the face, and grabbed his neck.

"How dare you!" I sneered at him. "You take my Lex, force her to wear that revolting outfit," I paused, "Although it's a nice touch." Hades nodded. "And then strangle her?" I glared, bringing my face closer. "Bad Idea." I jabbed him in the stomache with the crop and kicked him in his "Special Spot."

"Lordy!" He said, before falling to the ground in pain. I kicked him again and sped to the table. The snakes slithered away, leaving Lex on the table, insomnious and breathless. I lifted her from the table and carried her out the room.

"And Hades." He looked up, pained and in anguish. "Touch her again and I'll see that your ripped to shreds." He nodded, biting his lower lip until it bled. I turned away and transported us into the castle.

"Don't worry Love," I cooed, carrying her to her room, "When you wake things shall be normal again." I gently placed her on her bed and touched the fingerprints that were left on her neck. They were like burn marks, swelling and bubbling. I ran my fingers over them, and watched them heal.

"You belong to me," I whispered in her ear, as she slept, "you precious, precious thing." Putting a hand to her face and stroking it, I whispered, "Tommorow, you shall know how much I deeply care about." Chuckling I added, "What a great way it will be to celebrate your return."

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

My neck throbbed as I sat up in bed. Along with my head. I rubbed the back of my neck, and tried to remember the events from the day before.

"Oh yeah," I coughed, "I was kidnapped, and strangled." That's when I realized I wasn't in the dusty black bedroom in the Underworld. I was in my bedroom, back in the Labyrinth. No longer was I strapped to a table by snakes and getting force fed bread. I was home.

"Oh my freaking goblins!" I exclaimed, bouncing off the bed and onto the floor. I ran into the closet and changed quickly, so quick that I don't even remember what I wore. My sneakers, I think they were sneakers, screeched as I slid down the hallway, running into the throne room. I skidded to a halt and looked around, surprised by the strange silence. The only one besides me in the room was Hoggle. He stood there, sheepishly, playing with his hat and twisting it in his beefy hands.

"Hoggle!" I ran over hugging him.

"Ah! What the-" He laughed. I released him and backed a fewt steps away, kneeling.

"Where is everbody?" I asked, rubbing my hands together, so excited that I could bareley sit still. Hoggle just looked at me and grabbed my hand, tugging me towards the dining room.

"Just come with me." He mumbled, hobbling as he led me down, and I tried skipping, but it failed.

"Okie dokie." I gave a thumbs up and hummed, ABC, 123, as we made our way down. Hoggle pushed open the door and I saw that everyone, the goblins, faeries, satyrs, fiery's, dwarves, and every other creature that roamed the Labyrinth, except the dangerous ones, were there. Jareth stood in the center of them all, wearing the outfit from the day we met.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, laughing as all of them pushed me towards Jareth. He held a small blue box in his hand, and a crystal in the other.

"Oh, they're waiting." He said, smirking.

"For what?" No sooner than I said that, Jareth extened the arm holding the crystal, and it floated in front of us. He took my hand and placed it on the crystal. It began to glow with an array of glorious colors and I felt a small tingling sensation as it hit me. He took the other hand, and got down on his knee, extending the box which he held.

"Aleixa," Jareth smiled, deeply and let out a nervous sigh, "Will you become my queen, the Queen of the Underground?"

**Bet you weren't expecting any of that till later chapters eh'? Does Lex say yes or no? Does she say anything at all? Is this too good to be true? How does she really feel? And what the hell is a goblin wedding like? Will there even be one? Ohhh so many questions that you have to solve yourself mwahahahahahah! Sorry guys...it's too much fun leaving cliffhangers and the suspense dangling in front of your noses. *evil grin***

**Jareth and Hoggle are Jim Hensons**

**Hades and Persephone, along with Cerburus are part of Greek Mythology**

**Lex and random things are part of my sick and twisted imagination**

**P.s I don't know if I should start ending the story or if I should keep going? Cause I have an Idea that could keep it going for like ten more chapters. But Im not sure it will work. Help? Please?**


	14. Chapter 14: My Immortal

Lost and Lonely

14

Standing in the middle of that circle, confused, happy, excited, and overjoyed all at once, I felt my knees buckle. I managed to hold myself up, and put a hand on my head.

"I…I don't know what to say." I giggled nervously, putting a hand on my hip.

"Yes would be acceptable." Jareth said, seemingly getting nervous now. Shaking as well, from excitement, not nervousness, I extened my left hand graciously, and smiled.

"Yes it is." The box opened, revealing a beautiful ring. It was a ruby, with diamonds crested around it in the shape of a heart, and pure gold on the bottom and around the clasp of it all. Jareth picked it from the box, having Pleet take it away, and placed the ring on my finger. He stood from the floor, and took both my hands in his, overjoyed I could tell, just by the smile on his face.

"You just made me the happiest fae alive." His eye's were lit up, and I could've swarn he was smiling that warm smile. But it suddenly died, like that, and was his normal, wolf-liike grin.

"One question," I asked, "When Is the wedding?"

"Oh definatly not till a couple months of course!" Jareth exclaimed, laughing a bit. "Preparations, guests, and of course we will invite Hades," he aded in a taunting whisper, "Because he'll flip out and whine the whole time."

"I'd pay to see that." I laughed, looking past his shoulder at Genevieve, who was mouthing something. Of course, I couldn't make it out. She was too far away.

"Pay you won't." Jareth shifted his eyes like a fox would, trying to get the bird down from the grapvine. Or whatever that fable was. Fable. That's what this all seemed like.

"Excuse me," I said, taking my hands from his, "I need to go tell Erin." Before he could protest, I broke through the crowd, running to my room, giggling like a giddy school girl. My hand twisted the crystal doorknob, swinging the door open as I rushed to grab my crystal. I threw it at the wall, not caring if Erin wanted to talk or not. I saw Erin standing there, dancing around in her underwear and a long sleeve shirt.

"And if I stop for a minuuutteee," She sang as she slid left and right, tapping away and bouncing to her own beat.

"Put some pants on woman!" I cried, laughing uncontrollably and happily. Erin shriked, running to her closet and putting on pants, taking a nasty spill by her dresser.

"Bog Dammit!" She spat, regaining balance and standing up. "Jeez, it's been a month where have you been?" I felt my mouth open, the smile still on my face.

"Month?" I asked, "As in thirty days? It's only been a week here!"

"Yeah ya ding-a-ling." Erin laughed, sitting peacefully on her bed now that things were calmer. Not for long.

"Anyways, I have big news." I felt my heart beating faster with excitement.

"Do tell," Erin inquired, "No wait! Lemme guess! Jareth has a hot brother who wants to hook up with me?" I shook my head, trying not to burst out with joyous laughter, as I held up my hand. Erin squinted and looked closer, trying to configure what she was looking at.

"What is it?" She asked, "I don't have my glasses."

"It's an enagement ring," I chuckled, adding a small, "Ya ding-a-ling." Erin's eyes flew open and she let out a humongous squeal, falling off her bed. "Erin!"

"I'm good! I'm okay!" She coughed as she sat up, looking around quickly, as if people had seen her. "Dude, when did this happen?"

"Bout five minutes ago."

"Holy crap! When's the wedding?"

"I don't know." I got a mental face slap as Erin shot me a look.

"Waddya mean you don't know!"

"I don't know yet!" I yelled back at her, shrugging. "I need to ask, sheesh."

"Alright just call me back with the deets." Erin said, before the crystal went black. It rolled to my feet, and I took it in my hand, placing it gently on the dresser.

It was around, Five I think, that I sat with Jareth in the throne room, watching a kid try to solve the labyrinth, his Baby sister, Emilee sitting in my lap.

"So I have a question, Jareth." I broke the awkward silence between the two of us and stared at him. His eyes flickered and turned their attention to me.

"Yes, Love?"

"Remember the whole, Immortal discussion when we first met?" He nodded, probably remembering now, "When is that gonna happen?" He let out a small laugh and moved my hair from my face.

"It already did." He said, conjuring up a crystal. "The crystal you touched earlier held your immortality, In it now, is your mortality."

"Wow," I bit my lip, "I don't feel any different."

"Why would you?" Jareth laughed, in that cocky manor and turned his attention back to the runner. I rolled my eyes and leaned back, wondering if everything would be better, now that I was immortal. No, everything wouldn't be better. I started getting depressed, realizing that even though I'd live forever, Erin, Melanie, and Aubrey wouldn't. Visions of me sitting alone in my room, tossing the crystal in the air, longily waiting for the call. But none ever came.

"Damn it," I sputtered, "Everything has a downside!" I felt a hand grab my face and turn it towards me.

"What's the downside of what?" Jareth hissed and narrowed his eyes, expecting me to say something about him.

"Nothing about you," I moved his hand from my face, "About being immortal." He stared at me, dumbfounded, then burst out laughing. He looked around quickly.

"Well?" The laughter of the goblins began and he continued again. Just like day one.

"What is so bad about being immortal?" Jareth seemed amused, although my tolerance was thinning down.

"My friends will be…..gone and I won't." I spat in his face, before turning my head back to the baby.

"Oh," The laughing siezed and it got silent again. "Well, just don't think about that for now, afterall, thinking about the bad things ahead makes you stop looking for the good in everything now." Before I could say anything in response, I clamped up. He was right.

"Your right." I sighed, giving him yet another victory. "Again."

"Aren't I always?"

"What's my favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Wrong."  
"No it's not!"  
"It's EVERY shade of blue." I grinned and tugged on his hair lightly.

"Doesn't matter." Jareth swatted my hand away playfully and ruffled my hair.

All the snow has melted, now that it's summer time. The air was warm, but not muggy, and the clouds were a beautiful violet color, to much that ivory sky. I sat in my room, as Melanie worked on my makeup vigorously. Erin was picking out shades of lipstick, while Aubrey was going through perfume.

"For someone who's getting married," Aubrey stated as she sprayed some perfume on her wrist, sniffing, "You seem calm."

"I just am calm." I said, trying not to move much.

"Flidge mweans yourf nefouis," Melanie muffled through the makeup brush in her mouth. I took it out and she re-said, "Which means your nervous."

"No sir" I protested. Yeah, I was freaking nervous. But who isn't nervous every once in a while?

"Whatever guys just help her look pretty!" Erin snapped as she flung out a tube of lipstick. "This one, it's a wicked light pink." I groaned.

"I hate pink."

"Stop moving!" Melanie scolded, working on my eyeliner.

"It's really light, Lex. Calm yourself." After an hour of listening to them aruge and such, I was finally ready to go wait. Seeing that my parents weren't invited, and I could hardly imagine why, All three of them were leading me down the aisle. You could say that I was nervous for still feeling so young, yet getting married, but truthfully, it was replaced with happiness. Happy that I was starting a new. Happy I was somewhere where I felt happy. Somewhere where the person I love is. But that's all anyone really needs in the end. Is to know that they accept where they are, and everyone ends up getting accpeted and loved. Everyone. As for me, I only had two words to say before everything changed.

"I do."

**Yeah guys, I think this is the end. I'm fresh out of new chapter ideas so I think this is it. But I have Goblin King still working, and I think a new Labyrinth story I got from a dream I had ^^ so yeah maybe there will be a sequel who knows. I just am out of ideas. Although a sequel Idea just popped in my head...eh' I dunno. Here I'll let Jareth finish *pushes Jareth in chair***

**Wha-Oh. Oh Hello. Well, I assume I should say some sort of disclaimer or finishing type sentance. Such as, "There's a message in this story" or "The Moral is," But I honestly don't know so I'll just make one up. **

** The Moral is, If an enemy of yours, such as your cousin, decides to fight you, Kill them. Don't feel any shame. Just kill them. Take a knife and plunge it into their chest. **

**Oh Disclaimer right. **

**Apparently I belong to some, what is that name anyway? Jim Henson? And he apparently owns my Labyrinth well that's quite wrong.**

**Lex say's she owns herself and her friends.**

**So there. I'm done. Now go away. Leave me alone.**

**Hey guys it's me again. Just wanted to ask, Is a sequel even a good idea? Or should I just make a new story? I need help D: **

**Thanks for reading guys, makes me feel loved. *hugs you all***


End file.
